Fighting Fate
by Kyaa Kyaff
Summary: Fuu, Hikaru, & Umi, with a past they don't remember, become part of a struggle that has them as the key to returning the Pillar to a land known as Cephiro, but there is one who will stop at nothing to keep this from happening. FxF, HxL, UxA
1. Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: MKR in no way belongs to me. Not even this cute guy…*starts cuddling with Ferio*

________________________________________________________________________

'…' Fuu thoughts

… Hikaru thoughts

*…* Umi thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fighting Fate

Chapter 1: Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi

Hououji Fuu pushed her glasses up as she walked down the sidewalk. As a chill wind passed, Fuu hugged her green sweater closer willing the wind to settle. She wasn't surprised at all when it did gently caressing her skin instead of the stinging blasts just a few seconds earlier. With a sigh she pull a golden curl back behind her ear. Looking up at the darkened sky she could only hope that it didn't rain. She hadn't thought to bring an umbrella. Fuu quickened her pace as she glanced at her watch. She didn't want to be late for work. Not again or she would be fired, which would lead to no money for college. Not that being a waitress brought in good money, but it was good enough. With the scholarships she had earned she didn't need anything more. 

Going inside the restaurant she let the warmth pervade her system as she headed toward the back to clock in. Tying an apron around her waist she grabbed a notepad. 

"Hi Fuu-chan!"

"Hello Hikaru-san," Fuu replied to the energetic redhead that was walking by.

"You're just in time! You can get that table with the two lovebirds. Cause I really wanna go over to that table," Hikaru said with sparkling eyes.

Fuu looked where Hikaru had pointed seeing a darkly handsome man sitting by himself. He was a regular that came in on weekends. Hikaru always jumped at the chance to be his waitress. Fuu smiled. She had just recently begun working at Fainfuudo and was immediately befriended by Hikaru. And although Hikaru insisted Fuu call her Hikaru without the san, Fuu couldn't help herself. She'd always been taught otherwise, and it stayed with her. Maybe she was a bit polite but still.

"That is fine with me, Hikaru-san."

Hikaru went over to the table. Fuu made her way to the other table where a man with forest green hair was cuddling with a blushing girl. As Fuu approached he began to kiss her in a rather intimate fashion causing Fuu to look the other way.

"Stop it silly! The waitress is here," the giggling girl said.

"You look cute when you blush," the green haired man replied smoothly sending the girl into another giggling fit.

"Stop that Ferio! You're embarrassing me."

"What would you like to drink tonight?" Fuu asked politely.

She kept the frown off her face, as the guy looked her up and down rather inappropriately. 

"Well…" he drawled out, "If you're on the menu, I'll have you."

"Ferio!"

Fuu's eyes widened, "Sir, I do not appreciate the comment."

"A beauty like you."

The girl next to him looked rather angry. Fuu could understand why. If she had a boyfriend who shamelessly flirted with another girl…well she wouldn't be too pleased. Fuu had been in a relationship once, but it hadn't worked out. They were still really good friends though and saw each other often.

Ferio turned to the girl, "But she doesn't hold a candle to you, Yui."

"You're such a playboy. I don't know why I put up with you!" Yui said with a pout.

"Because you know you're the only one I could ever want," Ferio replied giving her a light kiss.

Fuu waited for the two to finish kissing wishing she were anywhere else but in front of this very publicly affectionate couple.

Ferio finally spoke up, "I'll have a root beer. What about you, baby?"

"I'll have the same."

Fuu nodded and hurriedly left. She wanted to do anything but return to that table. Hikaru came skipping over.

"Lantis is so nice!"

"He doesn't look like one to talk," Fuu said filling a cup with soda.

"No, but that doesn't mean he isn't nice," Hikaru answered happily.

"That is true," Fuu replied with a smile.

Hikaru nodded.

"Hey you two, get back to work. I don't pay you to chit chat."

They both started and got back to work the manager keeping an eye on them every once and awhile. Fuu brought over their drinks and pulled out her notepad.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have the steak supreme special," Ferio said.

"And I'll have the chicken salad."

"What kind of dressing would you like?" Fuu asked.

"Ranch," Yui replied giving Fuu a glare.

After another twenty minutes their order was prepared. Fuu busily served other tables before giving them their check after they finished their meal. Ferio winked at her as he left. Going over to the table she picked up the tip money taking it out of the napkin. As she did she noticed writing on the napkin. Fuu could barely believe it. 

__

Hey baby. Here's my number. Give me a call sometime. Ferio.

Fuu didn't even glance at the number as she crumpled it up and threw it away with the rest of the garbage.

______________________________________________________________________________

While Fuu was busy with her work Shidou Hikaru was thoroughly enjoying hers. Holding Lantis's ordered she weaved her way around the tables over to him. 

"Here's your order!" Hikaru chirped out with a wide smile, "Is there anything else you might need?"

Lantis shook his head. 

"Okay. I'll be back." 

Hikaru went to wait on another table periodically checking on Lantis to see if he needed anything. About an hour later she glanced over to where Fuu was looking at a napkin wide-eyed before crumpling it up. She wondered what it was. She would have to ask her later. Making her way back over to Lantis's table she gave him his check.

"Thank you for coming to eat here. I hope you enjoyed your time."

He nodded.

"Hope to see you again," Hikaru added hopefully.

Lantis half-smiled as he stood towering over her. She was short, but he made her feel extremely so. Her heart jumped to her throat as he passed her and left. Happily humming she cleaned the table and went into the back to finish up.

He smiled at me!

Hikaru could barely contain her excitement. She had served him plenty of times and never once had he smiled. She did a little skip feeling warmth spread though her body as she pictured that smile. Suddenly the chef yelped pulling away from the stove where the flames had leapt up. Hikaru grimace biting her lip, and slowly calmed herself. The flames gradually died back down to their normal height. She really had to be careful of that. One day she would burn the hairs off the poor cook's face. With a sigh of relief she took her apron off. She was thankfully done for the day. Clocking out she went to the small locker room and grabbed her things. On her way out she saw Fuu and went over to her.

"What happened earlier? You were looking at a napkin like it had bitten you."

"The person I was serving left me his number," Fuu explained, "He flirted with me right in front of his girlfriend. He was rather uncouth."

"You get people like that in here! You'll get used to it. I don't have to worry cause everyone thinks I'm a little girl," Hikaru said with a note of annoyance.

Fuu smiled, "I'm sure Lantis does not."

"I hope not," Hikaru said, "I'll see you tomorrow Fuu-chan!"

"Bye."

Hikaru left the restaurant eyeing the sky. It was getting pretty dark. Not wanting to get caught in the rain she started to walk faster as the wind whipped around her. She had let her oldest brother, Satoru, borrow her car since she lived relatively close to where she worked. He had totaled his a few days ago. Luckily he hadn't been hurt. As she looked across the street something caught her eye. Curiosity got the best of her.

Looking both ways she quickly crossed the street and saw the same small blur dart behind a tree. Cautiously approaching she leaned around the tree to see a small bunny-like creature with a big jewel on its head letting out a sigh of relief.

"What are you?"

The thing turned to her as if surprised she could see it. She heard someone shout and next thing she knew the creature jumped into her arms.

"Puu! Puu Puuuu."

"Mokona…?" Hikaru asked uncertainly.

"Pu!"

Hikaru glanced up to see a scary looking woman heading her way. She frowned as the woman turned an icy glare on her. The creature named Mokona started to squirm in her arms.

"Puuu!"

Hikaru took one last look at the woman before heading back across the street. She heard the woman shout toward her but kept going. Mokona seemed scared giving Hikaru the impression to get out of there. 

"Hey! Wait!"

Hikaru started to run as the rain began to fall. She had to lose this woman before reaching her apartment. Not paying attention to what was in front of her she knocked into someone. 

"Sorry!" Hikaru called over her shoulder to the blue-haired girl that was regaining her balance.

After a few more minutes Hikaru realized she was no longer being chased and made her way to her apartment quickly going inside, when she reached it. She turned on the light and locked the door hurriedly. Mokona jumped from her arms onto the floor shaking itself dry. Hikaru wasn't sure if it was male or female. She wasn't even sure what it was, but it was really cute and from the looks of it cold. Hikaru headed for the bathroom.

"Puuuuuuuuu!"

Barking followed the startled exclamation, and as she turned Hikaru saw Hikari, her dog, eagerly sniffing and licking poor Mokona. She went over picking the flustered Mokona up.

"Now you be nice. Mokona is a friend," Hikaru said patting the dog's big head his tongue lolling out, "See. You don't have to be afraid. Hikari won't hurt you. Now just stay here while I go get some towels."

Hikaru placed Mokona on the couch and left to get some towels. Mokona watched Hikari uncertainly as the big dog sat by the couch wagging his tail.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ryuuzaki Umi watched the girl that had just bumped into her run off. She heard a shout and looked over to see a scantily clad woman running after the small redhead. Glancing over her shoulder she shrugged. As the woman ran into a puddle she suddenly stopped short and looked down. With a mighty tug the woman tried to pull her foot free and was released at the same time causing her to fall flat on her face. Umi walked past her without even looking back. Whatever the reason that woman was chasing the small girl; Umi felt it wasn't a good one. 

Umi enjoyed the refreshing feel of the rain against her skin. She could imagine her friends gasping in disbelief at her uncharacteristic behavior. It really wasn't uncharacteristic though; it was just another side she didn't show people. She really wasn't going anywhere particular. She just felt like getting out. Even though it was a cold day the rain held no chill for her. Crossing the street she walked into the park and made her way over to the lake. She stood on the dock watching the rain momentarily shape the surface of the water.

"How beautiful."

*Good thing no one is around. I probably look like a mess all wet.*

"Excuse me miss…"

Umi whirled around at the voice, her eyes widening at the tall man in front f her.

"What?" she asked curtly.

"You'll catch a cold…if you stay out here like this…" he stammered out starting to blush.

"I'm fine," she said pushing her hair back from her face trying to get a better look at the person in front of her, "Hey, I know you. You're in one of my classes…"

He nodded.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or be a gentleman and let me share that umbrella with you? Honestly…"

He started moving closer so she would be under the umbrella, "You're soaked through."

"I'm fine. What's your name again? I can't remember," Umi said knowing his name as surely as her own.

"…Paru A…Ascot," he stuttered out.

"Let's get going then Ascot."

She waited a moment before falling in step with him. 

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Why? Are you planning on stalking me?" 

"No!" Ascot replied wide-eyed.

"It was a joke," Umi said at the distraught look on his face.

Ascot let out a nervous laugh, "Of course."

Umi shook her head continuing to walk, "I live that way."

They walked in silence most of the way. Umi wasn't sure what to say to him exactly. Truth be told she kind of liked him. 

*Kind of…staring at him all during class and missing the lesson does not count as kind of.*

Umi accidentally bumped into him and shivered but not from the chill wind.

"Are you cold?" Ascot asked immediately.

"No, I said I was fine before. Are you going to continue to question me?"

Another silence followed her question as they walked. Umi wished she didn't sound so snappy, especially around him. It was her defense though. Like she would let him know she liked him. She had plenty of better, smarter, more athletic guys drooling over her. She stubbornly turned her head to the side.

"I have a fencing match this Saturday," Umi said wanting Ascot to come.

"I've never seen you fence before."

"Then you should come to the match to see my extraordinary skill," she replied with indifference.

"I would love to."

"My house is right there," Umi said casually changing the subject and watching his eyes widen as he caught sight of the huge house.

Umi lived with her parents still since it wasn't far from the college. Apparently Ascot had never seen such a big house before.

Umi walked out from under his umbrella, "Thanks."

Without waiting for a reply she went to the gate and opened it walking up to her door. She sent one cursory glance back to see him watching her. She flushed before opening the door and entering. She quickly escaped to her bedroom not wanting to hear anything from her lovey dovey parents about being out in the rain, when it was so cold outside. Once inside her bedroom she closed her eyes taking a deep breath and a moment's concentration.

"Ah that's better." 

Umi brushed a hand through her now dry hair, wiping a fleck off dirt off her dry shirt. With a sigh she picked up a pillow from her bed hugging it to herself before looking out the window. She could still see Ascot's form walking away. Backing away from the window she laid on her bed spreading her arms out and staring at the ceiling imagining Ascot's soft smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"I'm disappointed Alcyone. You said you could take care of this," a man said sitting across from the woman that had chased Hikaru earlier.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. The damn thing slipped from my hands. I'll go…"

The man held up his hand to interrupt her, "Forget about that. Find the others and awaken them. There won't be much time with that mage now aware. Go!"

Alcyone started before nodding and sliding from the restaurant seat. She shoved past the waitress coming over to serve them. The girl's glasses fell off, and she desperately tried to regain her balance but failed. The tray of food fell to the floor with a loud crash. 

"I won't lose her again," the man softly whispered unaware of the commotion around him.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Oh and the couples are FxF, HxL, and UxA!

And there's a nice and short chapter one! Tell me what you think about it, kay? 

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Priestesses of Wind, Fire, and Water

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: MKR doesn't belong to me….

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Fuu thoughts

… Hikaru thoughts

*…* Umi thoughts 

"…" Dialogue

Fighting Fate

Chapter 2: Priestess of Wind, Fire, and Water

Fuu scribbled down notes as her professor lectured the class. Fuu's goal was to become a computer engineer. She was in her favorite class at the moment, advanced calculus, enjoying the challenge of trying to figure out the problems and equations. Academics wasn't her only strength though. Fuu also loved archery and was on the team. At first she was terrible at it, but the more she practiced the better she became and was the top of her team. She heard a sigh beside her and looked over to her friend, Emeraude, who was absently doodling on her notebook. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair before fixing Fuu with her bright clear blue eyes.

"Hey Fuu-chan, do you think you could come over and tutor me today?"

Fuu thought it over as she saw the pleading look in Emeraude's eyes, "Of course. I'll be glad to help."

"Thank you! Thank you so much," Emeraude said quietly before trying to listen to the professor.

Fuu smiled beginning to listen to the lesson again. She had gone over her house a couple of times to tutor her and had offered to do so anytime, when she wasn't working. Emeraude was extremely intelligent, kind, and beautiful. Many guys were left drooling in her wake. A few less brave ones had approached Fuu and asked her to give Emeraude this or that, but Emeraude had eyes only for one man, her fiancé, Zagato. He was a tall dark man, reminding Fuu of Lantis. She could definitely see the similarities. After a few more minutes the teacher dismissed the class followed immediately by a collective sigh of relief. Emeraude caught on to Fuu's arm as she began walking out. A delicate flowery fragrance reached Fuu's nose. 

"Meet me in the same spot after your next class, okay?" Emeraude asked as they made their way out of the classroom.

Fuu wasn't exactly comfortable with such close contact, but she had begun to get used to it. Emeraude was a sweet affectionate person. 

"I'll be there."

Emeraude released her, "See you then."

Fuu smiled as Emeraude turned down a side hall. Not looking where she was going Fuu bumped right into someone. 

"Hey! Watch where you're…Fuu-san? Really? How can you be so clumsy? Must be those glasses. You should really get contacts."

"Umi-san! Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Fuu quickly apologized to the elegant girl in front of her.

Umi brushed a hand through her long hair, "It's fine."

Fuu apologized again before rushing off down the hallway. Her next class was physics. It went by rather quick as she worked to figure out the lab experiment and answer the questions. It was her last class for the day.

She made her way to the front where Emeraude would be waiting after class was finished. Catching sight of her Fuu walked over giving her a light tap on the shoulder. Emeraude turned her smile brightening when she recognized Fuu. 

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Taking Fuu's hand she led her over to the car where Zagato had just gotten out. Emeraude had a car of her own, but once in awhile Zagato came to pick her up. Fuu had met him a couple of times and came to the conclusion that he was a quiet kind man, who truly loved Emeraude. The way he looked at Emeraude with such love made Fuu want to sigh. If only someone would look at her like that.

'That'll be the day. Next thing you know I'll sprout wings and fly. Though I think the latter is more likely to happen.'

"Hello, Zagato-san," Fuu said with a slight bow dismissing her dreary thoughts.

"Hououji-san," Zagato replied with a nod.

Emeraude looked between the two, "No need to be so formal!"

Zagato looked over at Fuu, who smiled and watched Emeraude get into the car.

"She never changes."

"And I never want her to," Zagato replied softly getting into the car.

Fuu climbed in and they started off for Emeraude's house.

"Now I know I've warned you about my brother before, but he wasn't there the last couple of times."

Fuu held her hands up, "It's okay."

Emeraude turned in her seat, "My brother can be rather…forward. I mean it. Sometimes he can be a little extreme. He's a real charmer. He always got out of trouble so easy when we were younger with his charms."

"She can take care of herself, Emeraude," Zagato said.

"Well, if he's home, don't let anything he says or does bother you. It's just the way he is. Can't seem to stay with one girl if his life depended on it," Emeraude sat back in her seat, "I've tried to help, but he isn't one for commitment, I guess. He uses that cliché line. I'm waiting for the right girl."

Fuu smiled as Emeraude gave an exasperated sigh. After another ten minutes they arrived at Emeraude's house. Pulling up Emeraude and Fuu got out. Emeraude went over to the driver side to give Zagato a quick kiss before leading Fuu inside.

"How about I fix us something to eat real quick before we start studying. You can go wait in the living room. I won't be long," Emeraude said heading for the kitchen.

Fuu was used to this. Going into the living room she stopped short and felt her face turn bright red at the sight before her. She squeaked out and apology before quickly leaving the living room. 

"Fuu, something wrong?" Emeraude asked as she went to get something from her bag she had forgotten.

"Ah…eh…"

"My brother must be home," Emeraude said with a frown before stomping into the living room.

Fuu waited out in the entranceway. When she had walked in she had seen two people patiently kissing. The girl hadn't been wearing a shirt, and Fuu didn't even want to think where the girl's hands had been. She was so embarrassed. 

"What did I tell you!?" Emeraude demanded her voice drifting out of the living room.

"Don't treat me like a little kid. I thought you and Zagato were going out."

"You better straighten up. Poor Fuu-chan. I'm sure she didn't want to see that," Emeraude replied, "We'll be studying in here, so hurry up."

Emeraude came back out with a smile, "He'll be out in a sec then you can go wait for me. If he gives you any trouble I'll be right in the kitchen, but he seems a little…distracted by his guest, so there shouldn't be a problem."

Fuu nodded putting her hands behind her back as she bit her lip. Leaning against the wall she listened to the rustling as Emeraude disappeared into the kitchen. Footsteps followed and Fuu quickly averted her gaze as Emeraude's brother came out. He had almost walked past her before he stopped short.

"I know you."

Fuu looked over startled recognizing him as well. 

'The guy from the restaurant.'

A girl was right behind him, but it definitely wasn't the giggling Yui. His face lit up, and he placed one hand beside her head and looked her over.

"The waitress from Fainfuudo."

"Ferio, I'm leaving," the girl behind him announced sounding a little annoyed.

"Fine with me. See you later, babe," Ferio said without looking over.

Fuu tried to move away, but he placed the other hand to capture her. She was stuck and not too pleased. She had to admit he was really handsome, and if she wasn't carefully she could find herself staring into those golden eyes of his, but she wasn't a fool.

"I'm here to help tutor your sister. Now if you would please move?" Fuu said starting forward.

"Playing hard to get?"

"No," Fuu answered, as Ferio leaned closer, "Please don't get any closer."

Her heart began to race as he moved in closer, "You really are beautiful. You know I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since that day I first saw you."

"That was yesterday," Fuu replied bitingly, "with your girlfriend. The only one you could want. Sorry but I won't fall for this. Now please move."

"Come on now. Be nice," Ferio drawled out softly, "It's weird. There's something about you. Must be love at first sight."

Fuu gave him a look of disbelief, "Please spare me."

"Hmm…" 

Fuu had about had it. Trying to move away he followed her. 

"Can I have a little kiss?"

"No," Fuu answered with dead finality.

Ferio merely brushed it aside, "Afraid you'll like it too much."

"Move now."

"No more please?" Ferio asked teasingly.

He brought his hand up to touch her jaw. She tried to move away but was stopped by his other hand. He smiled moving in to kiss her, confidant that she wouldn't resist any longer. Fuu felt herself begin to panic as she closed her eyes. She felt a strong pressure build before it instantly snapped free. The window suddenly shattered, a strong wind rushing into the house. Ferio fell backward his eyes widening in amazement. The wind briefly swirled around Fuu, calming before finally dissipating. 

"What the…what the hell?" Ferio muttered getting up.

Emeraude came running out in shock, "What happened? Is everything alright!?"

Ferio walked over to the window and looked out, "Someone broke the window…"

Fuu was clutching her hands together her face burning bright red at her lack of control.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" Fuu said her voice a little on edge.

"For what Fuu-chan…" Emeraude asked coming over, "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No…I'm fine. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll help you tomorrow. I completely forgot I have something to do today. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Emeraude said still looking at Fuu in concern as Ferio tried to figure out what had broken the window with such force, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Fine," Fuu replied with a half-smile, "Tomorrow, okay. I'll make it up to you."

"That's no problem, Fuu-chan. See you tomorrow at school."

Fuu grabbed her bag with a quick goodbye leaving the house. The wind embraced her gently as she left trying to cool her high-strung nerves. As she passed she didn't notice Zagato standing by the door watching. His eyes narrowed as she started down the sidewalk. Glancing at the shattered window he straightened before knocking on the door.

"So I've found you priestess of the wind," he softly muttered his expression dark and troubled.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru sighed turning this way and that as she watched Mokona eat a banana. She had to go to work today and didn't like the idea of leaving Mokona alone. Not that he would be totally alone, after all Hikari was home. Still…

Hitting the palm of her hand with her fist she stood, "I know! I'll ask Fuu-chan what she thinks of you! She's really smart and polite. You'll love her."

Hikaru stood with a happy sigh grabbing a jacket. Hikari padded over eagerly nudging Hikaru's hand.

"Not this time Hikari. I'll take you for a walk later."

Pulling on her shoes she went over to Mokona, who was finishing the banana.

"Come on Mokona."

"Puu puu."

"Don't worry. I'll keep up lookout for that scary lady," Hikaru assured as she picked Mokona up.

Patting Hikari on the head she left the house. Mokona started to shiver as the cold wind picked up. 

"I can warm you up if you keep it a secret," Hikaru said with a tiny smile.

"Pu pu puu!"

"Okay."

Hikaru stopped for a second and took a deep breath. Gradually her body began to heat up and the chill cold receded. 

"There. That should be warm enough."

"Puu."

Hikaru giggled as Mokona cuddled into her arms. Walking down the sidewalk she headed for Fuu's place. She'd been over once and still remembered the way. She hoped Fuu was home. 

"Hikaru-chan! Hey!"

Hikaru turned to see one of her friends coming over.

"What do you have there? Another lost animal?"

"Actually," Hikaru started as her friend approached, "I'm not sure what it is?"

Kay laughed as she came over, "Don't know what it is?"

Kay leaned over scratching Mokona's ears.

"Where did you find the cat? Hikari didn't scare the poor thing to death, did he?"

"Cat? It looks more like a bunny to me," Hikaru said confused.

"A bunny…are you feeling okay? This is a cat," Kay smiled, "I have to get going, or I'll be late. See you later Hikaru."

"Bye…" Hikaru said absently looking down at Mokona as her friend continued on her way.

Cat…? Where'd she get that from? Mokona definitely isn't a cat.

Hikaru shrugged and decided to see what Fuu thought when she got there. 

"Puu! Puu! Pu!"

Mokona began squirming in her arms before jumping down.

"Hey! Mokona…" Hikaru called running after him.

"Ack! What are you!? Get away! Get down!"

Hikaru stopped short as a blue-haired girl struggled to get Mokona off her shoulder. 

"My hair! Stop you're messing it up!" the girl cried as Mokona climbed on top of her head.

"Mokona! What are you doing?"

"What is this thing? A rabbit crossed with a marshmallow!?" the girl cried out as Mokona hopped down and went back over to Hikaru.

"So it's not a cat right?"

"Cat!? If that's a cat than I need an eye appointment!" 

"Hmm…that's strange…oh! How rude of me!" Hikaru said before bowing, "I'm Shidou Hikaru and this is Mokona."

The girl looked at them uncertainly, "Ryuuzaki Umi."

"Nice to meet you Umi-san! I must get going. See you around sometime."

Hikaru went off in search of Fuu leaving a confused Umi behind. It only took a few minutes more to find Fuu's place. Going up the walkway she reached the door and knocked. She waited several moments before knocking again. She was about to knock a third time when the door opened.

"Fuu-chan! Hi! Can I come in?"

Fuu looked surprised but nodded letting Hikaru come in, "Here let me take you coat."

Putting Mokona down she handed her coat to Fuu. Fuu looked over at Hikaru surprised.

"Are you feeling okay, Hikaru-san?" Fuu asked in concern before touching Hikaru's forehead, "You feel a bit warm."

Hikaru smiled, "Oh! I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

That's when Fuu caught sight of Mokona, "What is that?"

As Fuu leaned over to get a better look Hikaru spoke, "I was hoping you could figure that one out."

"This doesn't look like any species of anything I've ever studied."

"Pu! Pu."

"May I?" Fuu asked directing her question to Mokona as she reached down to pick him up.

Mokona replied by jumping right into her arms.

"So Mokona doesn't look like a cat to you?"

"No," Fuu said lightly touching the jewel on Mokona's head, "Hmm...what are you?"

"I found Mokona yesterday. Some scary woman chased me. Mokona seemed really scared so I just ran away."

"Hmm…I really don't know what to say," Fuu said still looking Mokona over.

Hikaru pursed her lips, "Could I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you be able to watch Mokona? I have to work, and I don't want to leave him alone," Hikaru explained.

"No problem."

"Thanks Fuu-chan. I better get going now. I'll see you after I get off from work," Hikaru said with a smile heading toward the door and pulling on her jacket.

Hikaru went back into the cold air heading back to her house. For some reason she didn't feel it would be safe to leave Mokona alone at her house. Not that she didn't trust Hikari, but it was a gut feeling that had driven her to ask Fuu to take care of Mokona. She trusted Fuu very much so it didn't worry her much. Rounding the building she saw a tall lean figure.

Lantis!

Hikaru felt her face flush with pleasure as she saw him. She went to call out his name when he stumbled. He then wavered before leaning against the wall for support. As she went running over she saw him grasp his head between his hands with a pained expression. 

Hikaru touched his arm to get his attention, "Lantis! Are you ok? What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes slowly to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something but instead doubled over falling to his knees. Hikaru looked frantically around, but there was no one in sight. She felt his hand suddenly grip her wrist. Turning to look back at him she could have cried. His face was twisted in agony. His eyes spoke of a pain beyond that of the physical.

"Hikaru."

At any other moment Hikaru would have jumped for joy hearing him say her name. It was the first time he had. She knelt beside him.

"What's wrong? I'll go get someone to…"

Lantis touched a hand to her lips to stop her from talking. She felt him trembling.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Lantis said moving his hand to cup her cheek.

"Lantis?"

Lantis's eyes became unfocused as he mumbled, "I'm sorry…priestess…fire…I didn't…mean…"

"Priestess…?" Hikaru said uncertainly before realizing Lantis was going to faint.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed to the ground. Hikaru caught him as best she could feeling her panic begin to rise. Cradling his head on her lap she watched him eyes wide. He was frigidly cold and not wearing a jacket, so she did the only thing she could think of. She held him closing her eyes. Concentrating she felt her own body become comfortably warm before the soft warmth surrounded Lantis. She pulled her jacket off laying it over him to make sure he stayed warm. While the color started returning to his face, Hikaru went running back to Fuu's apartment to get help.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Umi watched Hikaru dash off after introducing herself. That weird rabbit thing had scared her. She was peacefully walking down the sidewalk when it all but knocked her over before jumping into her arms. When she tried to throw it down, it merely went on her shoulder. 

*A cat…where'd she get that from anyway? What was it? It didn't look like any rabbit I've ever seen.*

Umi brushed it off deciding it would be best not to question. As she continued to walk down the sidewalk she saw a violet haired man. He caught her attention, because she had never seen anyone with quite that hair color, and because he was probably about a foot shorter than her. She glanced at him again as she walked past. Umi wasn't prepared for what happened next. Just as she almost passed him someone grabbed her arm and pulled her violently toward a black car. She didn't have any chance to scream as she was shoved in. The violet haired man climbed in after her, and before the door fully shut the car took off. Umi was in a state of shock and couldn't find her voice for several minutes.

"What do you want!?" Umi exclaimed in fear, as the violet-haired man starting talking to the driver, "Is this some ransom? My parents don't have that much money."

The man sat back without answering her. Umi's fear began to dissipate as she became angry.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, shorty!" 

That got the man's attention.

"I would appreciate you not insulting my height. Now if you would please clam down, once we reach our destination I'll explain everything. I assure you, you won't be hurt."

"What do you want? Why can't you tell me now?" Umi asked edging over to the car door.

Maybe when they slowed for a light she could jump out. 

"Don't bother. The door doesn't open from the inside."

Umi turned a glare on him before folding her hands in her lap. She didn't know what to think as they drove on in silence. What do you say to a kidnapper? She'd never had this happen before. She wondered what he was going to do to her. He said she wouldn't be hurt, but she didn't really believe that. Umi looked out the window trying to see where they were going. It was no use though.

"Once I don't return home, my parents will call the cops."

The man laughed a little, "The cops can do nothing. Besides I don't plan to keep you that long."

Umi felt her chest constrict in fear. 

*What does he mean by that?*

She looked out the window again as the ride became bumpy and saw they were surrounded by trees.

"Ah, here we are," the man said as the car slowed to a stop.

Opening the door he got out holding his hand out to help her. She ignored it getting out of the car on her own.

"I thought you said the doors don't open from the inside."

"Your door doesn't open from the inside," he corrected.

Looking around she noticed a small house a little distance away among the trees.

"What are you? A hermit."

"Hardly," he said looking a little annoyed, "Come, it's not safe to speak out here. Let's go inside."

Umi cast a glance over her shoulder to see the driver of the car come out. It was a tall slender woman with long blonde hair. Looking ahead she saw the guy heading for the house. She took a few steps in his direction then stopped. The ground was moist. She took a deep breath. Umi had never tried something like this before, but if she was going to get away she needed a head start. Concentrating she took off running into the woods as mud wrapped around both the man and woman's legs before freezing. It wouldn't hold and Umi was feeling a little drained. Her legs kept going though. She didn't dare look back as she heard the man yell something to the woman.

Just as Umi burst out from the trees she was caught by the collar of her dress and pulled back. She let out a strangled squeak as she fell to the ground holding her sore neck. Struggling to get back up she was grabbed by the base of her hair and lifted. Umi tried to free herself but couldn't. She was turned to face the person that held her. 

She blinked. It was the scantily clad woman from before. The woman smiled as Umi fought to get free.

"It's no use. I have you now," the woman laughed, "Priestess of the water, I presume."

"Who are you?" Umi asked, "You've got the wrong person!"

"Alcyone! Release her!"

"Ah, Guru Clef. What a pleasure," the woman identified as Alcyone said.

Clef came from the woods looking a little short of breath, "Release her."

"Looks like you can't do anything. Wouldn't want to hurt your precious priestess."

Umi looked between the two.

*What are they talking about? Priestess?*

Alcyone's grip tightened as she watched Clef. Umi had enough. She prided herself on her hair. Without warning she stomped right onto Alcyone's foot before elbowing her in the ribs real hard. With a pained yelp Alcyone let go. Umi scrambled away toward Clef, knowing he was safer than that woman.

Clef moved in front of Umi and the air around them began to crackle with electricity. Alcyone was beyond angry. 

Clef closed his eyes, "Inazuma shoorai!"

A loud crack was heard as lightening raced down from the sky straight toward Alcyone. She quickly jumped out of the way.

"You win this time, mage."

With that she disappeared. Umi stared wide-eyed at Clef's back trying to figure out what just happened.

"Next time," Clef started turning to face her, "I advise you listen to me. Now before she comes back, let's go."

Umi began to follow Clef having no other choice.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Alcyone bowed low, "I am sorry Zagato-san. I almost had her."

"Didn't I tell you to awaken the others? Now Guru will be more guarded," Zagato sighed, "Do not disappoint me further. Find Paru and Caldina. If you discover the other priestess you will report here first. That is all."

Alcyone bowed one more time before leaving. 

"Innouva."

A man stepped forward from the shadowy corner of the room.

"I've found the priestess of the wind. You will pay her a visit."

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Grrr! Ack! Sorry I took so long to update! Bad Kyaa. Geez. Do forgive me please! On to the individual thanks.

Malathyne- Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well! Hope to hear from you!

Mimi- Sorry again that I took so long. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.

Momentum- Thanks for reviewing. Hope to hear from you again.

Ditto- You've read my other ones too! ^_^ I've been wanting to write an MKR one for a little while. Enjoy!

Sissi- Thanks! You did like how I portrayed Umi then! ^_^ Yep I had to write a MKR one. It was itching to be written. Sorry I took so long to update! 

Fuu Hououji- Hi! Yeah they know each other. Mostly. Anyways I'm glad you like it and I hope to hear from you again!

Spellcaster Inverse Gabriev- Oh don't worry Eagle will be showing up. Just not right away. And there will be some H/L/E when he does show up. So no worries you're fav Rayearth bishie will be making an appearance! ^_^

Thanks for the encouragement. 

Kyaa saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Encounter with Innouva

Kyaa Kyaff here again!

Disclaimer: MKR is not mine. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Fuu thoughts

*…* Umi thoughts

… Hikaru thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fighting Fate

Chapter 3: Encounter with Innouva 

Inside Fuu's house sat a frowning Hikaru. She looked around the bedroom she was currently occupying noting the light green carpet and dark green walls that complimented each other well. A small dresser stood to Hikaru's left. Besides the bed and dresser, the only other thing in the room was a bookcase with books that Hikaru would never dream of reading and a comfy looking chair Mokona was presently sleeping on. The books Fuu had were the kind that could put a person to sleep or confuse them beyond anything, though Hikaru did notice a few romance and fantasy novels that she herself had read. The bedroom door opened as Fuu came in with a reassuring smile on her face. Hikaru looked back to Lantis, who was unconscious on Fuu's bed.

"He seems a bit warm, but that's all."

Hikaru looked at Fuu worriedly, "I don't know who to call. I don't even know where he lives. Maybe we should have brought him to the hospital."

Fuu handed Hikaru the cold cloth, "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong, other than a fainting spell. Why don't you take care of him a little longer? He shouldn't be out that long."

Hikaru bit the inside of her cheek, "You really think so?"

"He'll be fine," Fuu assured, "I'll go make some tea."

As Fuu went to the door Hikaru spoke, "I'm sorry for being so rude. Taking over your room without even asking and all."

"It's okay. No worries. You're a friend, right? That's what friends are for."

Hikaru finally smiled as she watched Fuu close the door before turning her attention back to Lantis. She had been over for an hour now. Once the two girls managed to bring Lantis inside, Fuu had checked him over and said he would be fine. Reaching out Hikaru gently moved a piece of black hair from Lantis's face. Bringing her hand back she couldn't help but trace it along his cheek.

What is it about you? Just seeing you makes me happy. It like I've known you from sometime before.

She glanced at one of his hands lying on the bed and took it in both of hers, unable to resist. His hand was warm now, and she realized just how small her hands were in comparison to his.

"What would you say if I told you I love you, hmm?" Hikaru whispered quietly enjoying the feeling of holding his hand.

"Probably tell me you're not interested in little girls," Hikaru said answering herself, "But that won't stop me."

Lantis's hand twitched before squeezing hers. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked around confused before his gaze settled on Hikaru. She leaned eagerly forward as he cleared his throat.

"Where am I?" he asked softly watching her with such intensity that she was forced to look away.

"You passed out near my friend's house. We brought you in," Hikaru said before adding, "I was really worried. I don't know where you live or who to call…Fuu-chan said you'd be okay though and that we should wait for you to wake."

He reached a hand to his forehead slowly sitting up. 

"You should stay down," Hikaru said jumping up and pressing her hands against his chest to get him to lie back down.

Lantis resisted, and one of his hands came to rest on top of hers. Hikaru blushed as she realized where her hands were and just how lean and muscular Lantis was. He was staring at her with that intense gaze again moving his face slightly closer to hers.

"Even after so long you still blush," Lantis said absently reaching his other hand up to cup her cheek.

Hikaru's eyes widened as her heart began to race. 

He's going to kiss me!

Just when his lips where about to touch hers, a loud crashing noise was heard from the kitchen. Hikaru jumped back.

"Fuu-chan!" she called out.

Hikaru waited for her to reply, but instead there was another loud noise. 

"I'll be right back," Hikaru said before dashing out the door giving Lantis no time to reply.

Racing to the kitchen door, Hikaru skidded to a halt. Fuu was backed against the refrigerator as an oddly dressed man with white hair approached her. Blood dripped from an unseen wound on her head.

"Fuu-chan!"

Wide frightened eyes met hers, "Hikaru-san!"

The man glanced over his shoulder before pointing a finger at her. She was hurled back, and a stinging pain raced through her body.

"What do you want?!" She heard Fuu shout.

Struggling to her feet, Hikaru made it into the kitchen in time to see the backdoor blow open. A strong gust of wind slammed into the guy making him stumble, however he quickly recovered his balance seemingly unfazed. Hikaru was thrown off her feet once again as the wind rushed past her as well, but instead of slamming into the wall, she was caught in a pair of arms. Steadying her, Lantis gazed down at her with concern.

"Stay here. I'll take care of him."

Lantis went into the kitchen before Hikaru could protest. She quickly followed right behind him, not planning on listening to him. It was her friend in their with some freak. Hikaru was having a hard time understanding what was happening. All she knew was she had to help Fuu.

"Get away from her Innouva."

The man addressed as Innouva looked surprised to see Lantis, "Lantis?"

Fuu began inching away at his momentary distraction.

"Good to see you. Zagato-san will be pleased. And since you recognize me, you must have awakened."

A gasp sounded and Hikaru switched her gaze over to where Fuu was looking at Innouva with wide eyes.

"Zagato-san!? What does he have to do with this? Where is he? Did you hurt him!?" Fuu demanded.

Innouva smiled, "Come with me if you'd like to find out."

"I won't let you touch her!"

"Big words. But wasn't it you that betrayed them in the end?" Innouva asked.

"Shut up!" Lantis said, "Leave or I'll make you."

Both girls watched both men not understanding everything that was being said. Hikaru watched as Fuu slowly inched over to the door before dashing outside. She hoped Fuu would be okay and didn't blame her for getting out. She was sure Fuu would go to get help. Her eyes slid over to the defiant Lantis, but would it be in time to make sure Lantis didn't get hurt. She wouldn't be able to help. She could only manipulate fire, not create it. Innouva raised his hand bringing forth a crackling black energy.

This doesn't look good.

Innouva released the blast from his hand before disappearing through the backdoor after Fuu.

______________________________________________________________________________

Fuu gasped as she managed to get outside, but she had no plans on leaving. She wouldn't leave Hikaru or Lantis to deal with whoever that was. The man wanted her. She just needed more space.

'I won't run away!'

As expected the man came rushing outside. He threw a hand back slamming the door shut. 

"Stop resisting!"

Fuu held her ground, "What do you want from me?!"

"You'll remember soon enough priestess," Innouva replied.

The door was violently thrown open and would have hit Innouva if he had not jumped out of the way. He came straight for Fuu trying to use the momentary distraction to his advantage. Fuu's breath quickened, but she forced herself to be calm feeling the air around her. A strong gust of wind slammed into Innouva as he grabbed for her knocking him off his feet. Another blast shoved him into the ground. Fuu's hands raised as if by their own will. The wind danced around her becoming a greenish tint. Innouva struggled to his feet.

"No you don't," he muttered directing a fist at her.

Before she could think, a strong force slammed into her stomach throwing her off her feet. She slid across the grass holding her side in pain.

"Fuu-chan!" Hikaru screamed.

Innouva's shadow fell over Fuu, while she fought to regain her composure. She looked up with wide eyes too exhausted to do anything. She had never manipulated the wind like that before and it had taken its toll.

"No!"

Before Fuu could blink a rushing hot flame headed straight for Innouva. He deftly leaped out of the way. Fuu looked over to Hikaru to see where the fire had come from.

"I've never created fire before…" Fuu heard Hikaru mutter as she dropped to her knees staring at her hands.

Lantis look troubled but determined as he moved in front of Hikaru.

"Ah! I must thank you for revealing yourself!" Innouva shouted staring at Hikaru, "Now if you would both kindly come with me!"

Black energy balled in both of his hands before it was released. Fuu automatically lifted her hands up without thinking. She couldn't let this continue. She wouldn't let him hurt her friends. 

"Mamori no Kaze!"

The wind began to stir before swirling around the three, encircling them in a protective shield. The black energy blasted the shield but was unable to penetrate the barrier. Sweat began to form on Fuu's brow as she held onto whatever she had done. The words had sprung unbidden from her lips. Innouva's eyes narrowed as he began to use more force. Fuu knew she was weakening. Just as she was about to fall over, she felt Hikaru's hands on her shoulder. 

"Don't give up, Fuu-chan!"

Hikaru squeezed Fuu's shoulders reassuringly. A renewed strength and warmth coursed through her body. 

"You can't keep that up forever," Innouva shouted.

Fuu faintly heard the sounds of police sirens in the distance. Apparently Innouva had as well.

"You win this time," Innouva growled out suddenly before disappearing just as quickly as he came.

Fuu continued to hold up the shield for fear he was still there and waiting. Lantis kneeled in front of her taking both of her upraised hands in his.

"That's enough. It is safe now."

Her eyes focused on Lantis. She nodded as he released her wrists. She felt dizzy and weak. Hikaru frantically called out her name as the darkness consumed her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"You actually expect me to believe that I'm some priestess that you need? Cephiro…and the Pillar…none of this makes sense!"

Clef sat patiently, his expression calm. Presea leaned over his shoulder. The highly annoyed-looking Umi tried to remain seated where she was.

"Same old Umi."

Umi glared at Presea, "I've never met you before in my life!"

Presea only smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry," Umi started, "I can't help you. I'm not the person you're…"

"You can control the element of water."

Umi sat straighter, "So what if I can? It's just a coincidence."

"They know who you are. Others that work for the same person Alcyone does will be after you."

Umi looked down where her hands were clenched in her lap, "I was perfectly fine until you grabbed me!"

"It's too late. You are who you are. You are safe here. This place is hidden from their sight."

"I don't want to stay in this dirty little cabin," Umi yelled knocking her chair back as she stood, "I just want to go home!"

Clef stood as well, "Please wait…"

Umi stalked toward the door. Clef caught her arm from behind. Her eyes widened as her surroundings melted away from her and became something else entirely.

-------------

"No! You can't! Umi, you'll be killed!"

Not turning Umi swallowed, "I have to do something. Hikaru-chan and Fuu-chan are doing everything they can. I won't sit around doing nothing. I'm sorry Clef-san."

"What happened to Ascot was not your fault!"

Umi froze keeping her tears at bay, "I have to do this. To protect my friends and Cephiro!"

Umi pulled her arm from Clef's grip. The distraught mage watched her easily pass through the barrier. 

-------------------

"Umi! Umi!"

Umi blinked a couple of times before focusing on Clef, who was now standing in front of her. 

*What was that!? Ascot? Fuu? Hikaru even? Am I going crazy?*

"Are you alright?"

Umi moved away from Clef and sat down numbly, "I'm really ready to listen now."

Clef sat back down as well. Presea was leaning against the wall watching Clef intently as he looked at Umi. Her hand clenched at the expression on Clef's face before he composed himself.

"Presea and I are from Cephiro…"

"Yeah, you explained that part," Umi interrupted softly.

"Our Pillar was going to be kidnapped by the head priest in charge of her protection. We found out about his plan from an inside source. I confronted him directly. In case anything happened I had a backup plan to keep the Pillar safe. It backfired. The head priest came for her. Something happened and all that were in the room either helping the head priest or trying to stop him were transported here with no memory. I still have no idea why. I awoke to my true identity one day, and have been searching for you and the other two priestesses since. It's our only chance to get back to Cephiro. You're also from Cephiro. Along with the head priest, you and two others were in charge of taking care the Pillar," Clef paused, "I need you and the two other priestesses, so that we may return the Pillar to Cephiro. You do not have to return yourself. You can stay here and lead a normal life afterward, since you were originally born her to begin with. It is crucial we get back to Cephiro. I have no idea how long we've been gone."

Umi closed her eyes taking in all the information, "So how do we find these other priestesses?"

"I don't know."

Her eyes snapped open, "But you found me! And you said we were from Cephiro! Wouldn't you just recognize us?"

"No," Clef shook his head, "Something prevents us from actually recognizing each other. Sometimes one can be recognized immediately. Other times it has to be triggered by something."

"So how did you find me?"

"I saw you use your magic on Alcyone the other day," Clef sighed, "It was then I realized who you were. With Presea I knew instantly. Unfortunately, I haven't had the same luck with anyone else."

Umi frowned before she was hit with a sudden thought.

*It couldn't be, could it?*

"I know…I know who they are."

Clef gave her a questioning look.

"I know who the other two priestesses are."

"Then there is no time to waste," Clef said standing quickly.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Zagato frowned.

"You disappoint me as Alcyone has done."

Innouva kneeled down lowering his head further, "Forgive me. Your brother has awoken and interfered."

Zagato smiled faintly looking a little sad, "So he has chosen to help them. I wonder though…if he will betray them to me once again."

Innouva looked up, "The priestess of fire was there as well."

Zagato's eyebrow raised, "I'll give you another chance. Bring them to me before the mage gets to them. Lafarga will assist you this time, and I don't care what you have to do to get the job done."

Innouva bowed one more time before vanishing from sight. Zagato sat staring at nothing for a while until there was a tentative knock on the door. Walking over he slowly opened it up. Emeraude stood there with a faint blush on her cheeks. A genuine smile crossed Zagato's face.

"What are you doing here?"

Emeraude smiled up at him, "I don't know. I just got this feeling that I had to see you. Am I allowed in?"

"Yes, of course," Zagato said moving out of her way, "Always."

Closing the door he suddenly surprised her by pulling her into his arms. She responded immediately cuddling closer to him. She sensed a desperation in that hug.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly as he moved back, still holding her close, to stare into her eyes.

"I always want to be able to hold you," Zagato whispered softly cupping her cheek in his hand, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," Emeraude replied closing her eyes and leaning into his touch for a moment before looking at him with concern, "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No," Zagato replied, "Will you stay here tonight with me?"

He watched Emeraude's face flush a brilliant red as she tried to say something in reply.

Zagato laughed, "Silly. We won't do anything. I promised not until we are married, as you wanted. I just want to hold you and wake up to see you next to me is all."

"I would like that," came Emeraude's gentle reply.

Emeraude put her head against his chest hugging him tight. Zagato enveloped her in his arms soaking in every moment of her loving warmth as he felt his fears of losing her dissipate to the back of his mind.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Ack! I took forever to get this chapter out. I'm sorry! I just wasn't satisfied with it until now. I'll try to get the next one out a little quicker. *sigh*

Thanks goes out to Spellcastre, Momentum, and Shirinami for taking the time to read my fic! Thanks for the encouragement!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Prelude to Confrontation

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: The magic knights do not belong to me, though I wish Ferio did!

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Fuu thoughts

… Hikaru thoughts

*…* Umi thoughts

-------- indicates flashback/dream 

Fighting Fate 

Chapter 4: Prelude to Confrontation 

"Fuu."

Her name was spoken with such tenderness it made her heart begin to race. A pair of strong arms wrapped gently around Fuu pulling her back against the person that had spoken. The unknown person's lips traced gently against her cheek as she turned her face to try and see him. Fuu shivered slightly at the intimate contact, but no protest rose from her lips for him to stop. It was as if she knew without knowing the person behind her. He was familiar to her. His voice, his warmth. She yearned to see his face.

"I've missed you," the same breathy whisper said against her ear.

Fuu sighed softly hugging the arms around her waist. "I missed you as well."

One hand came to brush through the tangle of her hair. Fuu closed her eyes leaning her head back against his shoulder. Slowly his mouth moved from her ear to the side of her neck. Fuu shuddered as he began trailing moist kisses along her neck. His arm tightened around her. She felt she shouldn't be doing this, but also felt that she did not want it to stop.

Suddenly the arms slipped away from her. A penetrating cold rushed through her as she whirled around.

"Please! Please don't leave me!"

----------------------

Fuu's eyes snapped open as she spoke, while jumping up desperately and grabbing the person in front of her. She buried her face against his shoulder, not wanting to let him go, not wanting to lose the feeling of having him near.

"I'm not going anywhere babe," Ferio said hugging an arm around her waist.

Fuu pulled back, blinking a few times, and staring at the smiling golden eyes before her. Reality slapped her right in the face, and she shoved away from him. She would have lost her balance, but Ferio grabbed her arm at the last second, resulting in her being in his arms again. Quickly pulling away she fixed her hair, while trying to stop the red flush crossing her face. She looked around still disoriented to see Lantis looking out a window, and Hikaru sitting on the couch behind her.

"Fuu-chan, you okay?" Hikaru asked leaning forward.

Fuu put a hand to her forehead, remembering where she was. After the strange event with Innouva, Fuu had woken up filled with an urgency to see Emeraude and make sure Zagato and she were safe. Along the way Lantis had explained a few things to them from what he could remember. Fuu had a hard time digesting everything he had told her. It sounded like something that would happen in a manga, not real life. Hikaru and she were priestesses from Cephiro in charge of protecting the Pillar, who Lantis could not remember.

They had reached the house to find Emeraude not home, and a very pleased Ferio upon finding Fuu at his door. A dark look from Lantis kept him from becoming too openly flirtatious. He had invited them in saying his sister would be back soon. Fuu had a sneaking suspicion now that he had no idea when she would be back. Still drained from her earlier encounter, she must have fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey beautiful, you still with us?" Ferio asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Startled from her thoughts, Fuu backed up hitting into the couch. 

'That voice. No, it can't be…'

To ward off her confusion Fuu spoke. "I'm fine. How long was I sleeping?"

"About an hour," Hikaru said.

Fuu's eyes widened considerably. "An hour! Emeraude-san still hasn't returned."

Ferio laughed scratching the back of his head. "Well, I said I thought she'd be home soon. She is with Zagato-san."

"You don't know!" Hikaru demanded.

Ferio shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured in the meantime me and Fuu-chan could get better acquainted."

His statement was accompanied by a wink. Fuu turned a glare on him, having had enough of his empty flattery, in her opinion, and bold advances. All eyes fell on Lantis, when he took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes narrowing.

"Lantis?"

Lantis backed away from the window his eyes brooding. Hikaru, concerned, got up and walked over to him, lightly touching his arm. He seemed to snap back to reality at her touch. Fuu strained to hear his softly muttered words.

"What do you remember?" Hikaru asked having heard him.

Hikaru shook her head before letting out a startled squeak as Lantis sunk to the floor. Fuu jumped up just as Hikaru caught him. His expression was pained for a few moments before his eyes opened.

"Lantis! Are you okay? What happened?" Hikaru asked anxiously.

Lantis shook his head, gently disentangling from Hikaru's arms as he stood. Hikaru was immediately on her feet beside him. 

"Lantis?"

He put a hand to his forehead. "I was remembering something."

"What was it?"

"I don't know," Lantis replied.

Just as Fuu went to speak the door opened.

"I'm home," Emeraude called.

Emeraude was taking off her coat, when she caught sight of Fuu and two other people she did not know.

"Fuu-chan?"

Fuu rushed over to her. "You're okay!"

Emeraude smiled still puzzled. "Is something the matter?"

Fuu shook her head. "I was worried about you."

"Hey sis!" Ferio said coming up beside Fuu and putting his arm around her.

Fuu politely pushed him away. Emeraude sent Ferio a disapproving glare.

"Keep your hands to yourself before I really get mad," Emeraude said separating Ferio away from Fuu completely. "Please forgive my brother."

"Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce you to my friends," Fuu said. "This is Hikaru-san and Lantis-san."

Emeraude bow slightly. "It's nice to meet friends of Fuu-chan."

Emeraude's eyes widened when her eyes fell on Lantis. 

"You look very much like my fiancé, Zagato." Emeraude laughed. "You two could be brothers."

Ferio was already sitting back on the couch bored. With his sister here he definitely didn't have a chance to get near Fuu. 

"He must be really handsome then," Hikaru blurted out before realizing what she had said.

Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red as Lantis looked over at her. Seeing Hikaru's embarrassment, Emeraude quickly spoke up to divert everyone's attention.

"Why don't you all take a seat? Let me go make some tea. Then you can tell me what you were so worried about. "

"You can sit next to me," Ferio offered scooting over.

"Fuu-chan is sitting with me," Emeraude replied over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen.

Ferio's expression became extremely annoyed before switching back to a smile. All his efforts to get close to Fuu were being thwarted. Fuu herself was sighing with relief. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru saw Fuu sigh with relief, when Emeraude spoke. Ferio, however, looked annoyed and disappointed. Hikaru wished to thank Emeraude for saving her from something that could have potentially become even more embarrassing than it was. She liked Emeraude already. She was beautiful and seemed very kind. A hand on the small of her back made her look up with wide eyes to see the faintest of smiles crossing Lantis' face. 

"Let's take a seat."

Hikaru felt her face flame red again as she nodded in agreement. Fuu was already seated on the loveseat across from the couch. Lantis sat next to Ferio on the couch, Hikaru sitting on the other side of him. She had noticed the dark look Lantis sent in Ferio's direction. Ferio did not seem to notice, however, as he watched Fuu without trying to be too obvious about it. The silence started to unsettle Hikaru so she spoke.

"Emeraude-san is very sweet!"

"I can be sweet too," Ferio said sending Fuu a dashing smile that was promptly ignored.

"We didn't ask," Lantis replied.

Ferio made a face. "You need to loosen up."

Hikaru placed a hand on Lantis' arm feeling him tense up then relax at her touch. Another silence fell over them.

"Back!" Emeraude said reappearing a few minutes later with a tray in hand. She set it on the coffee table, offering everyone some tea.

She took a seat next to Fuu. "Now what were you so worried about?"

Hikaru watched Fuu bite her lip uncertainly. She obviously didn't know where to start. Hikaru understood, since what had happened didn't even seem that believable.

"Fuu-chan was attacked by this man," Hikaru said. "But Lantis chased him off. The guy mentioned your fiancé, so Fuu-chan was worried he might go after him or you."

Close enough to the truth. Believable anyway.

Emeraude's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. Luckily Lantis-san was over to scare him off."

"What's he look like?" Ferio asked seriously concerned.

"He had white hair that was short in the back, long in the front. He was a bit taller than me, and his eyes were a golden color. He wore a purplish jewel ornament right here," Fuu explained touching her forehead. "Come to think of it, his ears were slightly pointed as well."

"That's a guy that sticks out," Ferio said.

Emeraude's brows furrowed. "Maybe I should call Zagato and tell him about it just to be safe."

Hikaru nodded. "The guy was a real creep and dangerous. You shouldn't go anywhere without someone around just in case."

"Same goes for you two," Emeraude said worriedly. "Have you called the police yet?"

"Yes. We told them what we knew. Hopefully they catch him," Hikaru replied.

Not very likely though from what I saw.

Emeraude put her cup down. "I'm glad you came over. That's just terrible. I'm so glad to know you're alright. I mean where would I be without my tutor? Probably failing advanced calculus."

Hikaru smiled as Fuu laughed. As Emeraude continued to talk, Hikaru began to wonder if Mokona was okay outside all by himself. He'd been out there for a while, having hopped onto the roof, when Hikaru told him he had to stay outside. Hikaru glanced at Lantis. Maybe after they left she could invite Lantis out. 

Now isn't exactly the time though. Fuu-chan wouldn't be safe by herself.

Hikaru had called out from work after the fight with Innouva, so she had nothing to do for the rest of the night. Hikari had food and water and could get outside by himself through the doggy door. He was smart and well behaved, so she didn't have to worry too much about him.

I'm just glad Fuu-chan's friend is safe.

There was something familiar about the beautiful blue-eyed woman that Hikaru couldn't place. It was as if she had met her before, but she was sure she hadn't. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Umi sighed leaning against the parked car, frowning. Her gaze moved from spot to spot, searching. She brushed a hand through her hair, sighing again.

"I'm pretty sure it's around here. It's one of these little apartment houses. I know the number's 322."

"You said you knew where she lived," Presea replied from the open door of the driver's side.

"I've only been there once. Sorry if my memory is a little fuzzy," Umi retorted exasperated.

"It's important we find the other two as quickly as possible," Clef said.

"I got it," Umi replied straightening. "I'm going to look around. I'll come get you if I find it."

Umi went walking away feeling a bit angry. 

*She could be a little nicer to me. I am helping them after all. I don't need to. I choose to.*

Umi continued her silent little rant turning a corner and stopping short.

"No way."

Ascot was walking toward her, but his gaze was directed elsewhere, his face blushing red. A dark-skinned woman with the weirdest shade of pink hair, and skimpy clothes was hanging all over Ascot laughing.

*Who's that!?*

"Aw darlin, whatcha blushin for?" Umi heard the woman ask.

Just then he looked forward and caught sight of the gaping Umi. She quickly recovered herself and started walking by as if she hadn't even noticed him. Her anger, which was starting to deflate, quickly jumped right back up. 

*I'm not jealous! I'm not.*

"…Umi-san…" Ascot said in surprise.

The woman next to him leaned over, while Umi came to a stop.

"Ascot," Umi said in acknowledgement.

"It's ah lucky day," the woman replied releasing Ascot. "If you could come with us, darlin…"

Umi gave the woman a funny look. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Well, ya see priestess, ya don't have a choice."

Umi's eyes widened before falling on Ascot. He was looking away, unwilling to face her.

"You're with them?" Umi asked losing her composure.

Ascot was still looking away as he began to stutter out an answer. "It's not…I…"

"Umi! Get away from there now!"

Umi saw Ascot's eyes jerk behind her before narrowing on the person that had spoke. Umi whirled around.

"Clef!" Umi called out.

Umi went to move away but was yanked back.

"No ya don't," the woman said keeping a firm grip on Umi's arm.

"Let go of me!" Umi cried out hitting into her.

Released from the woman's hold she took off straight for Clef. The anger she had glimpsed in the timid Ascot's eyes amazed her. It was pure without hesitation all directed at Clef. It had scared Umi to no end, and she hoped to never have that gaze directed at her. 

Clef moved in front of her his eyes falling on the two ahead. "Wouldn't want to make a scene now, would you?"

A crowd was beginning to form.

The pink-haired woman smiled. "Oh…Guess we'll have ta let ya go this time."

She caught hold of Ascot's arm again. "Come on, honey, let's go."

With that the two walked away. Umi wasn't feeling too good as she watched Ascot disappear into the crowd with that woman.

"Who were they?" Umi asked wanting to hear what Clef knew.

"Caldina and Ascot…Ascot was a former student of mine. Caldina is a dancer and illusionist. Both work for the head priest."

Umi noted the way he said Ascot's name. There was some emotion behind it Umi could not name. Presea came up behind them.

"Why is Asc…?" Presea started.

"We have to hurry," Clef interrupted giving a significant look to Presea that was not lost to Umi. "The head priest has more people awakened then I suspected."

Umi looked around before starting in surprise. "Hey, that's it. Fuu-san's place is right over there."

Umi let that thought distract her from Ascot and Caldina. Ascot was the enemy. Flashes of all the times she had talked to him, which wasn't much, made her wonder if he had known that she was the priestess. Wouldn't he have attacked her then? What was he trying to say to her back there? Why was that woman hanging all over him? Who did she think she was? Umi didn't care. It wasn't like Ascot was important to her. Even so, her eyes misted a bit as she continued to torment herself with unanswered questions.

"Umi…?"

Umi started shaking her head. "What?"

"The sign's changed. We can walk across now."

"Oh…yeah. I knew that!" Umi huffed out going across the street.

"Do you think it's wise to go here suspecting what we do? They might be watching us," Presea said looking over her shoulder.

"They might already know as it is," Clef replied.

"True."

Umi reached what was hopefully Fuu's door. She knocked waiting for a reply.

______________________________________________________________________

Zagato stood outside Emeraude's house, having returned. He had seen his brother looking out the window. The instant their eyes met he knew Lantis had recognized him. A tall blond-haired man stood to his left, while Alcyone stood at his right.

"Innouva."

From thin air Innouva appeared before Zagato, bowing.

"Tell Caldina to bring the priestess of water here at any cost."

"It will be done," Innouva replied disappearing from sight.

"Lafarga, guard the backdoor. Do not alert those inside to your presence."

Lafarga bowed moving away to do as he was instructed. 

"Alcyone."

"Yes, Zagato-san," 

"Stay here. I will be going inside to detain our guests a little longer. When Caldina arrives tell her to cast her illusion on Ferio and Emeraude."

"Yes," Alcyone replied.

Zagato made his way to the front door. He hesitated a moment before knocking. Today was the day he would rid himself of the only threat to his happiness and hers. The priestesses would be taken care of.

^_________________________________________________________________________^

Ack! Oh man…It's been almost a month since I've updated. *starts crying* Can you forgive me? I've been in a bit of a writer's slump, but I'm back! This time I do promise an update before a month passes. ^^;; *sigh* And if you noticed I'm not good with accents, so Caldina doesn't have her accent, only a little bit…ah well. 

Thanks goes out to Malathyne, Shiranami, Iarly, Sissi, and Amber for your encouraging reviews!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. First Confrontation

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: MKR doesn't belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Fuu thoughts

… Hikaru thoughts

*…* Umi thoughts

------- indicates flashback/dream etc.

Fighting Fate

Chapter 5: First Confrontation 

Umi let out a frustrated sigh as she knocked one more time on Fuu's door. Still getting no reply after her third time of knocking she gave up. Turning on her heel, she faced Clef and Presea.

"I guess she's not home."

Clef's expression became troubled.

"What should we do?" Presea asked looking at Clef.

"Do you have any idea where else she might be?"

"No," Umi rolled her eyes. "I barely know the girl. She just goes to the same college, and I needed a tutor."

Clef brought a hand to his forehead trying to think of what they should do next.

"On second thought, ah'll have ah little match wit ya."

All three whirled around to see Caldina with another man Umi had never seen before. She quickly looked around for Ascot, but he was nowhere in sight. Clef moved in front of Umi.

"Leave here now," Clef said threateningly. "You'll cause a scene."

"It won't matter once we retrieve the priestess. Zagato will take care of any problems," the man next to Caldina said. 

"Who's that?" Umi asked eyes wide.

"Innouva, another one of Zagato's people," Presea replied.

Caldina raised her hands up. "Ah'll get the girl."

Innouva rushed forward. Clef's summoned his staff in his hand, whirling it around. Innouva dodged the bolt of lightning that raced toward him. The crowd of people that had gathered screamed in fear as Innouva let out a burst of energy, missing and almost hitting other people. Even so there were some who stayed watching in amazement at what was happening in front of them.

"Get her out of here, Presea."

Presea nodded grabbing Umi's arm and pulling her back away from Clef.

"Not so quick," Caldina said appearing out of nowhere, startling Presea and Umi. "Here you are darlin."

Umi looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat. Before she could move, Caldina pressed two fingers to Umi's forehead. 

--------------------------------

Everything went blank for a few seconds before the crush of bodies around her and a multitude of voices made her open her eyes.

"You did it Umi-san! How amazing!"

"Number one! Oh I knew you could do it!"

"What…?" Umi looked around before realizing she was wearing her fencing equipment. 

Friends surrounded her praising her. It took her a second to remember. She had just beaten the defending champion. Umi broke out into a grin.

"Did you ever doubt?" Umi asked laughing.

As she was hugged and congratulated she swept her gaze over the head of the crowd. The feeling of elation deflated, and her grin started to fade replaced with a frown.

*Where's Ascot? He said he'd be here.*

The jerk, he better not have forgotten. What a great boyfriend he was! She knew he couldn't possibly be here, because he was at least a foot taller than most of the people surrounding her. He should have been the first one out there congratulating her.

"What's with the face, Umi?" 

Umi turned to one of her friends. "I don't see Ascot anywhere."

"That's not like him," her friend said frowning. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere.

"I'll be right back," Umi said moving around her.

"Umi! Umi! Stop. Come back."

Umi looked over her shoulder as one of her other friends, Presea, grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Umi, snap out of it!"

"What's your problem?" Umi asked.

Umi pulled her arm free. The friend she had just been talking to came over, grabbing onto Presea and pulling her back. 

"You go find Ascot!"

Umi nodded weaving through the people that were praising her. She didn't care about her victory though if Ascot wasn't there to see it. She wanted to see the admiration in his eyes. She wanted to know he was proud of her. He had promised to come. Umi turned a corner and was suddenly enveloped by a pair of arms.

"I knew you could do it."

"Ascot!" Umi brightened hearing his voice. "You dummy. I almost thought you didn't come."

She turned in his arms with a frown on her face. Scratching the side of his face with a light blush he spoke.

"I wanted to surprise you," Ascot said sheepishly.

He released her turning around to pick something up. Facing her again he held out a bouquet of a dozen roses. Umi let out a squeal of delight as she inhaled the scent of roses. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her face to his chest.

"Come on, Umi. Everyone's waiting."

Taking her hand in his he led her back outside.

-----------------

Clef tried to fight off Innouva. His eyes fell on Umi as she smiled. Caldina extended a hand to her. Umi took it, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink color. Innouva had also cast a glance over there, and seeing Caldina ready, he jumped over to the two. Before Clef could do anything, Innouva brought his cloak up, when it dropped; all three including the cloak disappeared from sight. Clef staggered around before moving over to Presea, who had been injured by Caldina while Umi was under the woman's spell.

"Presea. Presea!"

Slowly she opened her eyes. "I'm okay. We have to find them."

____________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru fidgeted in her seat. Something didn't feel right. She felt like something was wrong, out of place. She looked to Fuu then Lantis, but didn't seen any signs that they felt the same way, so she bit her lip and stayed quiet, willing the feeling to pass. Ferio suddenly stood.

"I'm going out."

With that he walked towards the door. 

"He's just upset cause I won't let him flirt with you, Fuu-chan," Emeraude said with a smile as Ferio opened the door. "He…"

"Zagato…? What are you doing here?"

Everyone looked over to see Ferio back up and let the man he had just addressed come inside. "I came to see Emeraude of course."

"Zagato!" Emeraude jumped up with a huge smile on her face.

Hikaru felt the dread she had been feeling build, her heart beating faster. As her eyes trailed to the face of Zagato, her breath froze. She was on her feet in a second.

"High Priest Zagato!"

His dark eyes landed on her in an instant. Hikaru didn't even know what she had said or why, but now that she had Lantis was on his feet as well. 

"Brother," Lantis whispered out his eyes widening.

Emeraude and Ferio suddenly slumped over. Zagato caught Emeraude lifting her into his arms. Innouva appeared next to Zagato, holding a blue-haired girl that Hikaru recognized as Umi.

"Umi-san!" Fuu said startled. "Zagato-san…that man…"

"Innouva. He works for me," Zagato interrupted. "Come Lantis. Let us leave here."

Lantis' eyes narrowed. "I can't do that."

His eyes fell on Hikaru. 

"I won't."

Hikaru felt her heart flutter at his words, her eyes meeting his. Zagato inclined his head.

"Then stay," Zagato turned holding Emeraude firmly. "I will be back. Take care of them. Be sure not to hurt Ferio. It would upset Emeraude greatly."

Innouva bowed at his words. Leaving the door open, another woman came inside. Her eyes were narrowed for a moment, staring at the retreating figure of Zagato. Her eyes then landed on Innouva.

"I want to take care of this one," she said looking at Lantis.

"Do what you want Alcyone," Innouva replied dumping Umi onto the ground none to gently.

Lantis moved in front of Hikaru. "Take Fuu-san and try to get out the back."

"I can't leave you here," Hikaru immediately replied.

"I'll be right behind you."

"We can't leave without, Umi-san," Fuu said.

Lantis shook his head. "They cannot harm her without you two here." 

"What…I don't understand…" Fuu started.

"A safety measure. I will explain later."

Hikaru took Fuu's hand. "Let's go."

Fuu cast one more glance toward Umi before nodding. Innouva only smiled smugly. Alcyone stepped forward with a wide grin on her face. They took off for the backdoor. Reaching it Hikaru flung it open and stopped short. A tall blond-haired man blocked their path. His eyes were oddly blank, and blue shapes decorated his face. Before she could react he was raising his sword and swinging at her. A stinging pain lanced through her shoulder as he grazed it with the tip of his blade, Hikaru having shoved Fuu out of the way, jumping back herself to avoid being skewered.

"Hikaru-san!" Fuu gasped out.

Hikaru's eyes widened as Innouva suddenly appeared behind them knocking Fuu off her feet. "Take care of this one Lafarga."

The man known as Lafarga focused his gaze directly on Hikaru. Lantis was desperately fighting Alcyone his eyes going to Hikaru wanting desperately to help her. Hikaru jumped back as Lafarga went to attack again. Mind frantically racing she just barely dodged another swing of the sword. She would summon her fire except for the fact that she didn't know how she created it in the first place, and there was no fire around to manipulate.

"Ascot! Ascot! Calm down, darlin."

"You lied. You said she wouldn't be hurt."

Hikaru spared a glance in the direction of the front door, where a very tall man, obviously Ascot, was angrily pulling away from a pink-haired woman. Tripping over a chair, Hikaru fell backwards, trying to scramble to her feet. Lafarga approached with that same blank and calm look. It was too late. There was no way she would be able to dodge now. Hikaru's hands raised as Lafarga's sword came crashing down on her.

"Akai Inazuma!" Hikaru screamed out knowing the words without knowing them.

Lightning the color of fire shot from her hands, halting the attack. His sword dropped from his hands almost landing on Hikaru, who had scooted back just in time to have the sword fall to the floor between her feet. Eyes wide she looked up to see the lightning race along his body before dissipating.

"Lafarga!"

The pink-haired woman raced past Hikaru, who was trying to stand. She caught Lafarga, as he was about to fall. Gently she lowered him to the floor.

"Lafarga! Lafarga…"

Hikaru felt speechless. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She didn't want to.

"I…I…"

The woman looked up at her. "Get out of here while you can, priestess of fire."

Leaning over the dark-skinned woman hugged Lafarga, trying to wake him. Hikaru's eyes frantically scanned the room. Ascot was leaning over Umi, picking her up carefully. Fuu was trying to ward off Innouva, and Lantis was doing his best to defeat Alcyone.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Fuu did her best to manipulate the swirling wind, not able to do what she had done before. 

"You really are pathetic," Innouva declared.

Fuu didn't let his words bother her. He was trying to anger her, which would cause her to act irrationally. She threw a glance over to where Hikaru was running over to help Lantis. Fuu did a double take, when she saw a classmate she recognized, Ascot. He was holding Umi securely, while another woman was holding the man that had been attacking Hikaru.

"I am over here!"

Fuu was thrown off her feet and into the wall behind her. The air was knocked from her lungs and for a few gasping seconds she could not breathe. She forced herself to stand, her eyes widening when she saw Innouva ball his fist up, black energy shooting toward her. She closed her eyes in panic.

"Ahhhh!"

Fuu opened her eyes startled. Ferio was standing in front of her, hands placed to either side of her head, the energy slamming into his back.

"Ferio!"

"Hey beautiful," he murmured before collapsing to his knees. 

"Ferio…Ferio!" Fuu dropped down beside him.

"What the hell is happening?" Ferio asked grimacing. "And where's my sister?" 

Fuu opened her mouth to reply, when Innouva sent another blast in their direction. Before Fuu could even think, Ferio had wrapped his arms around Fuu protectively, taking the full brunt of the attack again.

"Stop getting in the way. Zagato said not to harm you, but accidents happen!" Innouva shouted angrily.

Ferio fell forward his grip loosening on her. "Who…are these…people?"

"Ferio!"

He was again unconscious. She felt her anger begin to rise, as she stood up, moving in front of Ferio. The wind swirled around her ready for her command.

"Finally going to stand and face me?" Innouva asked.

Fuu felt her resolve strengthen as she heard Hikaru cry out in pain, followed by Alcyone's laughter. Innouva pointed his hand at her again.

"Are you ready to die, priestess?"

Time seemed to freeze in that moment, a voice shouting above the noise of the fight. A light suddenly burst forth from the entire area. Fuu closed her eyes against the brilliance of it. She felt extremely light before everything faded to black.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Zagato held Emeraude waiting for her to awake. A frown marred his features. Not only had the three priestesses gotten away, but they now had Lafarga, Caldina, and Ascot. Lafarga would return. The spell he had cast on him still was strongly in place, and the promise for Lafarga's freedom after everything was taken care of was enough to have Caldina return with him. The master mage had achieved nothing, only prolonging Zagato's plans.

Feeling something drop on his hand he saw a tear. Emeraude's hand came to cover his.

"Zagato…"

"You remember," Zagato interrupted seeing more tears fall from Emeraude's now open eyes. "…everything."

"You didn't hurt them, did you?"

"The Mage interfered."

"I cannot stay here," Emeraude said softly. "Please understand."

"No, Emeraude. I won't allow it. We are here. We can be together."

"Not like this," Emeraude shook her head. "Please…Zagato."

Zagato gently disentangled from her, moving away from the couch. "We are happy here."

"My duty is to…"

"Yourself. Your freedom," Zagato looked quietly over at her. "I won't lose you."

More tears fell from Emeraude's eyes. "Cephiro needs me. I can feel its call. I was unable to recognize it until now."

Zagato came in front of her, taking both of her shoulders in his hands. "I need you."

"You are able to go on without me," Emeraude brought her hand up to his cheek, her voice mournful. "Please understand, Zagato."

He pulled away.

"I have to go. You won't be able to leave here. Once I take care of those girls there will be nothing to worry about. You can be completely free of Cephiro. Once you are, you can choose whatever path you wish."

Pulling on a jacket, he ignored Emeraude pleadings, walking out into the cold night.

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! See, I took less than a month to get this chap out. I already have almost all of the next chap written, so expect it next week, or even a little earlier than that.

And remember this is au, so what I say goes. I haven't seen all eps for MKR, and I'm taking liberties with how the MKR characters use their powers, so it will fit my story better. Well I hope you enjoyed the chap.

Thanks goes out to Willow, Iarly, and Amber! Love hearing from you, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Oh and if you want me to email you about an update, I'll be glad to.

Til next time!

Kyaa ^o^


	6. A Glimpse of Memories Past

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: MKR does not belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Fuu thoughts

*…* Umi thoughts

… Hikaru thoughts

----- indicates flashback

Fighting Fate

Chapter 6: A Glimpse of Memories Past

Umi blinked a few times. Sitting up slowly she looked around her room. She pressed a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart, the dream still vivid in her mind. She tried lying back down but knew without a doubt she would not be able to fall asleep so easily. Getting up she went to her closet to change into her priestess robes. Once dressed she brushed her hair, straightening the tangles from it. 

Leaving her room, the sky blue robes flowed with her every motion like waves rippling outward. No particular direction was being taken. She was just walking to walk. In no time she found her feet had taken her in front of Clef's study. She knocked lightly waiting for a reply. 

Several seconds later Clef opened the door, looking surprised when he saw who it was. "Umi-san?"

"Can I come in?" Umi asked.

"Yes," he said moving out of the way.

She entered, hearing the door close behind her. Clef walked back to his desk taking a seat. Umi sat across from him.

"What brings you here so late at night?"

"I'm worried about Emeraude-hime. About what could possibly happen tomorrow," Umi said softly. "I had another dream. It was strange. A different world, but everyone was there."

"You should try and relax."

Umi smiled. "That's why I'm here."

Clef smiled, his eyes softening at her words. "Well, priestess. What happens tomorrow happens. We cannot change fate."

"Do you truly believe such a thing?"

"Do you?" Clef countered.

Umi looked away. "My visions…they always come to pass in one way or another. This strange world though. That must have been just a fanciful dream."

Clef looked concerned. "Maybe."

Getting up he moved around his desk to place a comforting hand on Umi's. Lifting her head up, she allowed another small smile to reassure Clef she was fine.

"You are a strong woman. Do not ever doubt yourself."

Umi blushed lightly at his words. "Thank you. I should be going. I've disturbed you long enough."

"I always enjoy your company. You can always come here."

"Clef…I…"

Umi was stopped by a hand to her lips. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she silently prayed for him to kiss her. She'd always been strangely attracted to him but had given it up, pushed it away. The way he was looking at her now though made her stomach flip.

*I can't…I have Ascot…*

Umi truly cared for Ascot. He made her feel wonderful, and she fondly recalled his blushing face. Clef's warm lips against hers made her forget everything else, and instead of pushing him away she leaned into it. It was something they had never allowed themselves, and now neither she nor he wanted to stop.

The door was suddenly swung open. "Master Mage Cl…"

Both with bright red faces, Umi and Clef pulled apart. The next second Umi felt her stomach drop. 

"Ascot."

Ascot watched her speechless for a few minutes before his expression hardened. "High Priest Zagato has made his move."

"What!" Clef moved away, the embarrassing situation forgotten. "You must alert the others."

Ascot bowed leaving the room. Umi was still stunned and got up, running to the door.

"Ascot!"

Ascot paused looking back over his shoulder. Although she couldn't see his eyes she knew he was hurt. Instead of saying anything back, he merely began walking away again. Umi gripped the frame of the door in her hands, squeezing it with all she was worth.

"Umi. We must get Fuu-san and Hikaru-san."

Umi nodded numbly, releasing the door.

---------------------------

With a groan Umi slowly opened her eyes. Looking around frantically, she realized she was in the cabin Clef and Presea had brought her to earlier. It had to be one of the rooms in the cabin due to the small size. Shifting a bit she looked up and felt her face flush red. Leaning against the wall was Ascot, head slumped forward, eyes closed. That wasn't what had Umi flushing. She was right up against him, sitting sideways between his legs. One hand was under and near her knees, the other by her back, as if he'd been carrying her.

She instantly scooted away watching for any sign that he was about to wake.

*He's the enemy…*

Just as she thought that her dream…no she couldn't call it a dream. She'd had certain visions before. Sort of like what was to happen though she never spoke of it with anyone. What she had experienced was too real to be a dream. Was it something from when she was a priestess? Clef's tale was no tale but truth. She had lived another life, somewhere else. If so…

"Did…did I betray you?"

She moved forward lifting a hand up to push his bangs out of the way.

"With…with Clef?" Umi bit her lip. "Is that why…you looked so angry and hurt? Is that why you're helping those people?"

Umi felt pain well inside her chest at her own questioning. As her hand slid down his cheek, his eyes suddenly snapped open, causing her to fall back in surprise. Slowly they drifted around before landing on her. He looked startled for a moment.

"…Umi!"

Umi watched him noting how he had not used san as he always did. 

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

His eyes went from shocked while trying to assess the situation to puzzled. Her feelings for Ascot were now in turmoil, knowing without a doubt that what she had seen happened. She closed her eyes a moment.

""I'm so sorry."

Silence followed her statement. Eyes still closed Umi clasped her hands together bringing them to her chest as if trying to hide her heart. She felt his warm hand cover both of hers.

"Do…you remember?"

Umi shook her head refusing to look at him. "Only a little. I only saw a little, but it's true isn't it. It happened. It's not a figment of my imagination. Everything Clef told me was true."

"I had a hard time believing it myself," his hand moved away from hers. "What…do you…well?"

Ascot was back to being shy. "What did you remember?"

Umi felt the corners of her mouth tug down against her will. "How I hurt you? The night Zagato made his move to kidnap the Pillar. Something happened after that, didn't it? I didn't get to say anything else to you. I can't remember."

Umi spoke openly and freely. It was like watching herself speak really. She let the words flow from her, wanting to say them. She had always liked Ascot, but what she was feeling now she recognized without a doubt. The memory she had experienced rushing on her in a torrent of all the emotions she had felt then.

"Umi…" Ascot's voice became serious. "Open your eyes."

She shook her head, tears held at bay behind them.

Without thinking she leaned into his touch as he cupped her cheek. "Please."

Slowly she opened them, gazing directly into his eyes.

"I understand. I knew before…of your past feelings for him," Ascot silenced Umi. "I knew. And still I…Don't trouble yourself. No hard feelings. You should be happy with the one you choose."

"No, Ascot…you don't understand…" Umi started. "I…"

Just then the door swung open, stopping Umi from what she was about to say. It was Presea, and she looked panicked.

____________________________________________________________________________

Fuu turned to the next page of the book she was reading. The sound of water falling behind her was a soothing presence. She loved to come to the gardens to read. Birds called to each other, and the wonderful fragrance of flowers reached her nose. Sitting on the edge of the wide ledge of the fountain, she idly dipped one hand in swirling the water around. The water suddenly caressed her hand back, surprising her. She looked up to see a grinning Umi.

"You startled me, Umi-san."

"I was calling to you, but you were so wrapped up in what you were reading that you didn't hear me, so I resorted to plan B."

"Was there something you needed?" Fuu asked closing the book.

"Clef-san wants us to come see him in ten minutes. Emeraude-hime's brother is finally returning after so many years," Umi put a finger to her chin. "I wonder what he looks like. Anyway…entertainers and the such are all gathering here, and there's going to be a huge dinner in his honor. Completing his schooling and training…blah blah."

"Thank you Umi-san. I will be there."

"Good. Now I have to go find Hikaru," Umi said.

"You might want to check the training room," Fuu suggested.

"Good idea," Umi called over her shoulder.

Once she had left, Fuu reopened her book. Finding her place she began to read again. A twig snapped off to her right. Looking up she saw a green-haired man with the most unusual golden eyes. His garbs were those of a traveling entertainer.

"You should not be here. Are you lost?" Fuu asked.

This seemed to amuse the man, and he smiled. "No, I'm not lost."

Fuu closed her book. "No one is allowed past this point."

The man scratched his cheek where Fuu saw a visible cross-shaped scar. She also noticed one running across the bridge of his nose.

"Well, my beautiful lady. If you could kindly escort me in the right direction, it would be greatly appreciated."

"You said you weren't lost."

"Well, I lied. I wanted to see the palace," the man replied easily. "I would greatly appreciate your lovely assistance."

Fuu watched him suspiciously before standing. Her sage green robe swirled around her as the wind gently blew past. She came up beside him.

"Aren't you afraid I might try something?" 

"No," Fuu replied.

His eyebrow lifted at the confidant reply, while they began walking the way he had come. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Hououji Fuu," she replied. "Priestess and protector of Emeraude-hime."

"Ah, I've heard of you. Priestess of wind. That explains the way you are dressed," the man smiled. "You are a stunning vision."

Fuu ignored the compliment continuing to walk. In the distance she saw Lafarga, the captain of the knights dispatched to escort the prince, approach. 

"You had me looking everywhere for you."

Fuu's brows scrunched together as she looked between the two. The man brought a hand behind his head.

"Sorry bout that Lafarga. It's just been so long. I couldn't help but wander around," he looked over at Fuu. "And look at the beauty I've found."

Fuu frowned along with Lafarga. "Prince, High Priest Zagato along with Master Mage Clef, wish to speak with you."

Fuu looked over at the man beside her, suspicions confirmed. "You are the prince."

"Name's Ferio," he replied with a wink. "I hope to see you later."

A delicate eyebrow arched up before Fuu nodded her head to Lafarga. "I am glad you have returned safely."

With that she turned and left, saying nothing to Ferio. Fuu felt him watch her the entire time until she could no longer be seen.

------------------------------------

As Fuu slowly came to the sound of birds reached her ears. She became aware of a heavy weight pressing down on her, and as she opened her eyes she was greeted by the sky hidden by the leafy green treetops around her. In alarm she realized Ferio was lying on top of her. She quickly scooted away her cheeks turning red. Her eyes searched the area. She was beside a small cabin. 

'What happened? We were in the house and now…'

Her eyes fell on the still unmoving Ferio, recalling her dream. She shook her head becoming worried when she saw he lay unmoving. Going to his side she began to shake him slightly.

"Ferio. Ferio," Fuu grimaced at the wound on his back. "Ferio. Please. Wake up."

She would have turned him over, but his back was so torn up she didn't want to risk the damage. Blood had stained his shirt, and his face was incredibly pale. This was all her fault. He wouldn't have been hurt if not for her. A phrase fell on her tongue urging her to speak. She felt the same swell of power race through her as she had before.

"Iyashi no Kaze."

A soft sparkling green light spread from her hands. As she watched even the ripped clothes were restored to normal. In a second he was groaning, his eyes slowly opening. Rolling over he looked up to see a concerned Fuu looking over him.

"Fuu?"

"Ferio!" Fuu leaned closer. "You're okay? You're really okay?"

A genuine smile crossed Ferio's face. "I'm fine."

"Thank goodness," Fuu said in relief.

"I would feel even better if you would give me a kiss."

Fuu instantly glared moving away from him.

"It was worth a try," she heard him mutter as he stood along with her. "Where are we?"

"It seems we are no longer at your house. There was a bright light, and then nothing," Fuu sighed. "With everything that has happened it is not hard to believe we were teleported here."

"Teleported? With everything that has happened…what exactly has happened?"

"But that should mean the others are close by," Fuu continued. "Maybe if we look in the house…"

"I don't mind being all alone with you."

"You still haven't changed."

She saw the funny look Ferio gave her and began to wonder at her own words. A light blush graced her cheeks. The words had slipped naturally from her mouth, and she began to wonder at them. To save herself from explanation, she quickly spoke, switching the subject.

"Let's go look in the cabin."

Fuu quickly started toward the cabin followed by Ferio.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru wiped a hand across her forehead. Placing the shinai away, she washed her face with a towel. She loved to practice kendo, a feeling of freedom in the act of it. A sound at the door caught her attention, and she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right.

"Eagle?"

The man at the door smiled. "I told you I would come to visit, Hikaru."

Hikaru ran over to him, halting just short of knocking him over. "I'm so happy to see you! How is Autozam?"

"Doing a lot better thanks to you," Eagle replied.

Two years ago, Hikaru had been entrusted to help Autozam, a struggling and polluted planet. While there Eagle had been in charge of her protection. They had become fast friends, Hikaru immediately liking the quiet sweet person. She had spent a year in Autozam, trying to fix the many problems it was plagued with. Upon their parting Eagle had promised to come visit one day when things were more settled down.

Hikaru was beaming with happiness. "How'd you find me? When did you arrive? How's Geo and Zazu? What have you been up to?"

Eagle held his hands up. "One question at a time. How about I let you change? Afterwards you can show me the sights. Besides I still have yet to speak with Lantis."

Hikaru's smile faltered a bit her eyes becoming distant at the mention of Lantis.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Of course not," Hikaru shook her head, brightening up. "I better go get changed. Oh, you probably don't know where you're going."

"That's why I'm here!" Primera declared flying over Eagle's shoulder. "I would rather be at Lantis' side, but he asked me especially to escort Eagle-san around!"

Hikaru laughed. "Thanks Primera. I'll go get changed and then we can have some tea."

Hikaru left the room feeling even lighter than before. Eagle was here. It was so unexpected. Just as Hikaru was about to reach her room, she saw a familiar figure passing by. Her steps slowed as she caught sight of Lantis. The last time they had talked he had seemed mad at her. Hikaru wasn't sure what she had done, but she wished she knew so she could apologize. Having sensed her presence, Lantis turned around. Their eyes met neither speaking.

"Uh…Eagle's here!" Hikaru bit her lip. "But you knew that already."

His eyes remained brooding.

"Would you like to join us for tea?"

"No. I am busy," Lantis replied turning back around and walking away.

"Lantis!" Hikaru cried out unable to stop herself.

He stopped but did not turn.

"Did I do something to offend you? You always seem so mad," Hikaru brought her hands together. "If I did something wrong tell me, so I can apologize. You've been avoiding me lately, and I don't know why. You always say you're busy. I'm sorry. I truly am."

Lantis paused for a moment before speaking. "You did nothing wrong. Do not let it weigh your conscious."

Hikaru didn't know what to say as she watched Lantis walk away from her.

----------------------

Hikaru sat up rubbing her head. A lump was already starting to form where she must of hit it. Hands came up to circle her waist followed by a groan. It was then she realized she was sitting on top of Lantis. As he sat up, he moved her in front of him as if she weighed nothing. Hikaru's face was a flaming red once again.

"What happened? Where are we?"

Hikaru quickly looked around, scooting a bit away. She had dreamed of being close to him, but actually being close to him was a different thing. He didn't seemed disturbed at all by her nearness. It was as if he was used to it.

"I have no idea. There was a bright light than nothing…" Hikaru trailed off.

"Are you hurt?"

Hikaru looked up at Lantis' concerned face. "I'm fine."

Lantis smiled briefly before looking around some more his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of something. "There's a cabin over there."

Hikaru squinted her eyes seeing what Lantis was talking about hidden among the trees. She saw a flash of green, and as she continued to stare she realized it was Fuu.

"That's Fuu-chan!" Hikaru jumped to her feet. "Let's go."

Lantis stood his face scrunching in pain, his arm immediately going to his side. Hikaru also saw a bleeding gash on his upper leg.

"Lantis!" 

He held a hand up. "It is not as bad as it appears."

"You're bleeding," Hikaru went over to him. "Let me help you. Maybe there's something in the cabin, and Fuu-chan's there. Maybe she knows what happened, and we can get you fixed up in the meantime."

Anyone seeing the two might of thought the sight of the small red headed girl helping the tall man beside her comical. Her arms came around his waist, his hand resting on her shoulder. She came just barely below his shoulders. That didn't stop her from helping him, while calling out to Fuu.

____________________________________________________________________________

Zagato stood outside of his apartment.

"There is no sign of them. The mage has concealed their whereabouts," Innouva reported.

Zagato's facial expression did not change. Alcyone stepped forward with an overjoyed smile.

"Maybe I can be of more assistance. I may know where they are hiding."

"Find them and take care of them for good. Do not fail me again," Zagato turned. "I will not tolerate it."

Both bowed to Zagato, fading back into the darkness. Standing in front of the door he braced himself. He hated to see Emeraude cry, but he had to make her realize that Cephiro was not any of his or her concern. Turning the knob he entered to find Emeraude curled up on the couch sleeping, looking very much like a small child. Kneeling beside her he kissed each tearstained cheek.

"I only make you cry," Zagato ran his hand through a long curling strand of her hair. "Soon…soon you can dry those tears and smile for me once again."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

The flashbacks/memories…whatever, weren't in any particular order. They were just remembering a part of some time that happened before. Hmm…I will try to update as soon as I can. Although I am inspired to write I am really really busy. So I will try my best to not take forever. Please have patience with me! ^_^

Thanks goes out to CurlsofSerenity, Momentum, twin-ascot, krylancelo, Former Anime Goddess6, Willow, Elisel, Amber, and Iarly. Hope to hear from everyone again!

Til next time,

Kyaa ^o^


	7. Scattered

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: MKR does not belong to me.

'…' Fuu thoughts

… Umi thoughts

… Hikaru thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fighting Fate

Chapter 7: Scattered

"Iyashi no Kaze."

Hikaru felt re-energized as Fuu softly spoke those words. Checking herself over, she realized her bumps and bruises were now gone. Lantis' wounds also disappeared, much to her relief.

"You're amazing Fuu-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Fuu smiled readjusting her glass, looking a bit tired and pale. It was probably due to how much she was using her power. Hikaru felt a little tired herself after what happened, and the explanation that followed. Presea explained everything to them about Cephiro as Fuu had tended to everyone. Clef, having used so much energy to teleport them to their present location, was unconscious on the couch with Umi beside him, watching over him worriedly. Lafarga and Caldina were also transported, but still unconscious, Ascot keeping an eye on them. Presea had been cautious but Umi insisted that he was trustworthy enough not to tie up or knock out and the other woman had agreed after speaking with Ascot privately. Silence fell over the group of people, as Presea finished speaking. Hikaru would have found what she was saying hard to believe if it wasn't for what had happened three hours ago.

"So what do we do now? Are you sure it is safe here?" Lantis asked.

Presea nodded. "It is safe for now. However, Alcyone may look for us in this general area. We cannot stay long."

"It's my fault," Umi said quietly.

Hikaru went over to Umi, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. Though she didn't know her well, she wanted to cheer her up.

"It's nobody's fault. I mean that Zagato guy is after all of us, right? I wouldn't have believed anything either if I hadn't seen some strange things myself. Plus it explains a lot of things."

Umi smiled but it didn't hold much mirth. Leaning in the corner by the door, Ferio had remained silent the entire time, staying well away from the others. The friendly carefree atmosphere had left him, as soon as Presea had begun to explain things. His already dark expression darkened further.

"Well, I can't just stay here and wait. My sister is involved in all this," Ferio moved away from the corner. "You guys can hide here, but I've got to go find her and talk with Zagato."

"No," Ascot said suddenly. "He wouldn't let you near her anyway. You could remember and try to break her free. He would likely imprison you or take control of your mind like he has done with Lafarga."

"Remember? What am I supposed to remember?" Ferio looked incredulous. "And why would Zagato do that anyway? You're not making sense. None of this is. Zagato loves my sister. He wouldn't imprison her or hurt me or any of her friends!"

"It is that love that drives him to his present actions."

Hikaru along with everyone else turned around to see Clef trying to sit up. Umi put her hands on his chest, pushing him back down. He was pale, and sweat was already forming on his brow.

"You've used a lot of energy. You shouldn't sit up."

"I'm fine, Umi. We don't have much time. Presea is correct. Alcyone knows where to locate us," Clef moved to sit fully up with the help of Umi. "We must leave here. It is not time to confront the High Priest."

Fuu's brow suddenly furrowed. "Why should we confront him at all? If what Presea said about Cephiro is true, then why don't they find another Pillar? The death of a Pillar is the only way for another to succeed, but in a way Emeraude-san is dead to that world. Why should she have to return to that?"

Clef sighed. "Emeraude is directly connected to Cephiro. It still feels her as surely as she feels it. Even I can feel its call."

"This is stupid. All of it. Magic…Cephiro…Pillar. I don't care about any of it," Ferio said, moving toward the door. "All I care about is seeing my sister and making sure she's safe."

"Ya won't get near her."

Startled everyone turned to see Caldina looking down at the still unconscious Lafarga. Gently she ran her hand through his hair. She made no move to escape, only sat there with a sad sort of smile.

"Not by yerself."

"Not by myself? You all are crazy. I'm leaving."

Ferio opened the door, but Fuu jumped up grabbing him by the wrist.

"Uh…" Fuu's face turned red as she released Ferio's wrist. "I'll go too."

"That I cannot allow," Clef said firmly. "Zagato will not harm Ferio, but he will most likely kill you."

"I…I don't believe that. Zagato-san is a reserved but kind person. I've always enjoyed his company. I don't think he would do something like this…it's just…There has to be some reason. There has to be…"

Hikaru bit her lip, seeing Fuu's pained expression. Looking past Fuu, Hikaru saw Ferio watching Fuu, taking in her words. He put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I don't either, but you should stay here anyway. Just for now," Ferio said. "I'm going."

Fuu clasped her hands together, staring at the floor. "If it's that dangerous for me…if that's possible than he shouldn't go alone."

"Clef-san, please trust me. I'll make sure he stays safe," Ascot volunteered suddenly.

Hikaru started as Lantis abruptly stood beside her. "I'll go."

While Clef thought it over, Hikaru jumped up beside Lantis. "But it's dangerous, right? You can't…"

"Go then," Clef interrupted. "I trust you not to make the same choices as before."

Lantis directed his gaze toward Hikaru. His expression was unreadable, but Hikaru felt an uneasy pull on her heart. Something was wrong. What was it? This anxious feeling at Clef's words. She couldn't help blurting out what she said next.

"I wanna go too!"

"You stay here," Lantis ordered, bringing a hand up and brushing it against her cheek. "I will come back, okay?"

Hikaru blushed as his hand moved back down to his side, feeling for a brief instant his warmth. She could clearly feel his affection for her in his gaze, a protective caring look. It was almost too much to take in. Hikaru had always like him, but she had only ever met him at the restaurant. He had barely spoken to her. This sudden shift was a lot to take in. It made her even more afraid to let him go. She wanted to go with him, but she knew she couldn't. She would stay with Fuu and the others.

"Okay," Hikaru replied, deflating.

"Before you leave I need to speak with you outside, alone," Clef stated.

Lantis nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Umi helped support Clef as he stood. He still felt a little shaky and was a bit too pale for her liking. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she remembered the memory of kissing him and the feelings she had felt. Where was her composure? Her eyes involuntarily fell on Ascot, who quickly went back to watching Caldina. A feeling of guilt and confusion came over her. These feelings felt like they were surfacing out of nowhere. After all, she only had a glimpse of her past self, well, not her past self, according to Presea. It was hard to believe. Umi had memories of her childhood and parents, but…

"I can stand on my own," Clef said gently.

"At least let me help you to the door," Umi said swallowing the lump in her throat.

She felt the warmth of his arm around her waist and felt herself flushing once again, the memory plaguing her to no end. A feeling of déjà vu took hold as she neared the door. Clef, weak from using too much power, but his arm had not been around her waist but her shoulder. Lantis stood by the door, waiting. Hikaru was staring at him with a worried expression. It was obvious that she cared for the guy. Fuu was staring out the window, having moved to the side, her expression mirroring Hikaru's.

"I'll be fine now," Clef assured.

Umi started, releasing him, when she realized he had a hand holding the door, waiting for her to let go. Umi swallowed again, regaining her composure.

"Don't stay out there too long. You used up a lot of energy!"

Clef smiled. "I will be fine."

A silence fell over those left inside. Umi's eyes fell back on Ascot, who was standing tensely near Caldina, who remained silent, holding Lafarga close. Umi switched her gaze back to the door, wondering what Clef wanted to speak about without her hearing. It made her feel a bit suspicious. During Presea's explanation, Umi had gotten the same feeling, as if she was just telling them the bare minimum. How they had arrived here, due to a circumstance that she did not go into further detail with. How Cephiro needed a Pillar, and that another could not be appointed while the current still lived. That Emeraude must return to bring peace back to Cephiro. Another pang had run through Umi at this. Something that was left unsaid. She had chosen to believe in all this, but she felt like she was being manipulated.

"Presea, did you regain your memories fully?" Umi asked, wanting to break the silence.

"I have. Only recently. We have to hurry and return. Cephiro is in danger and worsening by the minute."

"Cephiro…that world…one I don't remember. You say we must return to it, so the Pillar can offer her prayers and restore the balance, but…what about Emeraude? What does she want?" Fuu asked, still looking out the window.

"You never said how exactly we all ended up here with no memory," Hikaru added.

"There must be something you're not telling us," Umi finished. "You're hiding something."

Presea's eyes fell on the door, as if hoping for Clef to come back inside right at that moment. "There is nothing to tell. Zagato stole the Pillar against her will. While trying to stop him, something happened. I'm not sure what it was though. I don't know why we ended up here."

"But…"

Umi stopped as the door opened, Clef reentering. She instantly went over to him. Some color had returned to his face, but not much.

"We must leave here immediately. Presea, gather our things. I will cloak us from sight shortly."

"Magic, again! You can't," Umi argued. "You are too weak…"

"He is fine," Presea interjected sternly.

Umi frowned, not liking her tone. A groan caught everyone's attention. Lafarga's hand pressed against his forehead as he grimaced.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Caldina announced.

"No wait…Cal…"

A cloud of smoke followed her words. Umi frantically swished her hands around, her eyes shut tight, stinging with pain. She could hear shouting, but was unable to do anything. Remembering she was by the door, Umi went to throw it open and stumbled outside instead. Clef had closed it behind him when he had come in, so finding it wide open had been a complete surprise. Smoke poured out of the door, slowly settling down. Umi looked this way and that for any site of Caldina or Lafarga, wondering if they had escaped.

"Umi-san! Umi-san! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm outside!" Umi called back.

Hikaru staggered out.

"They got away," Umi heard Presea shout.

Clef was already coming outside. "Forget them. We leave now. Is everyone here?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them," Ascot said apologetically, coming up behind Clef.

"Enough. I must concentrate to cast the cloaking spell. Help Presea gather our things. Quickly. We don't have anytime left now."

"I'll help," Hikaru said, running back inside.

Umi approached Clef. "Can you do this?"

Clef unexpectedly took Umi's hand in both of his own, pressing his forehead to her hand. Umi almost yanked her hand back in surprise, but stopped.

"Please allow me to draw on some of your strength."

Umi nodded, clasping her other hand on his.

"Relax."

Umi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. A pleasant feeling washed over her, her hands warming up even more, followed by a slight pull. It was a weird sensation that quickly ended. He freed her hands immediately after.

"Thank you. That will do."

Before Umi could say anything, Hikaru came running outside looking flustered. "Where's Fuu-chan?"

"What? She's…" Umi looked around the area. "She's not inside?"

"Oh no! Did Caldina take her?" Hikaru asked.

"That foolish girl," Clef murmured. "She left on her own."

"But…but…"

"Ascot, I can trust you to bring her back…"

Ascot, who had been standing at the door, looked surprised. "I…"

"And keep an eye on Lantis. I trust you Ascot," Clef said his expression stern, an understanding passing between the two that left Hikaru and Umi clueless.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru asked suddenly. "Keep an eye on Lantis."

"We need to hurry," Presea interrupted. "I sense someone's approach."

* * *

Fuu knew she shouldn't have. It was very irresponsible of her, and she wasn't the type to be reckless, but she couldn't help it. Watching Ferio leave, thinking over the attack that Zagato was involved in, her urge to find answers on her own had culminated to a point that surpassed her normal reasoning. Therefore, when Caldina made her escape, Fuu also left in the confusion of it all.

Her mind refused to believe that Zagato would kill her. There was also something else. Emotions and reasons from the time she could not remember pushing her on. Her memory disturbed her. Although she was the same person, she was different. If what Presea said was true then they had only been on earth for about two years, but she had memories of growing up here that shaped the person she was today. Were the memories false? Or maybe there was something else to it? Or was everything Presea said false? Maybe the memory she had was not such. Maybe it was something different. How could she be so sure that they were the ones in the right? To take Emeraude away from Zagato, who she loved so much. It didn't seem right, and Fuu had felt as if there were some details that were glossed over, and not for time purposes.

So she had to sort things out for herself. Her mind was too full, trying to analyze the situation. Fuu just needed to find Emeraude, to find Ferio. She needed to speak with Zagato. She hoped the others would be fine and wouldn't worry too much about her. She knew Hikaru would be all right. She was a strong spirited girl who could hold her own and apparently control fire quite well. It had taken awhile, but she ended up on a road that she recognized and began to follow, wondering if Ferio had taken the same path, hoping he didn't get lost in the woods. Fuu stayed alert as she walked along the road, worrying about those that had attacked her. As she did, she started to wonder where Emeraude might be. Not at her house, most likely. Zagato's then. Fuu had only been there once, but she still remembered where it was. Once she reached the more populated area, she could take a taxi to his place. However, what would she do when she reached it, just walk up and knock? She recalled Clef's words. "Zagato will not harm Ferio, but he will most likely kill you."

Fuu shook her head. There was another side to the story. There had to be. She started with surprise when she saw someone ahead. Recognizing the green hair, she picked up her pace.

"Ferio-san! Ferio-san!"

He stopped but did not turn as she approached him. Something was wrong. Her steps slowed until she completely stopped. It was not Ferio. Innouva turned discarding his disguise.

"Innouva!"

"Priestess."

* * *

Groggily Fuu opened her eyes.

'What…where…?'

Quickly Fuu tried to stand but found her legs were not responding. Looking down, she saw nothing wrong with them, but with a sinking sensation, she realized she could not feel them. Wracking her brain, she struggled to remember what had happened. She'd been walking along the road. And then…she thought she had found Ferio but it had been Innouva. Her hand reached up to touch the side of her head, finding no visible wound. She was sure she had been struck there. Her eyes trailed the room, landing on the closed door.

'This…Zagato's apartment!'

Although she had reached her destination, this was definitely not how she wanted to arrive. Fuu pushed back her fear.

"Zagato-san! Zagato-san! Emeraude-san? Anyone?"

Fuu paused. As she was about to give up and call out once again, the door opened. Zagato walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Zagato-san!"

"Priestess."

Fuu felt her heart skip a beat at the word. That wasn't right. His eyes met hers and she almost went speechless. His eyes did not hold the usual friendliness. They gazed at her with something close to indifference, as if she was a bug, a nuisance to him. Something that needed to be squashed.

"Wh…where's Emeraude? Is she okay?"

"Of course. I am not the one meaning to do her harm," Zagato replied.

"It's true then. Everything about Cephiro. She is the Pillar. I…I wouldn't harm her," Fuu added, feeling as though that was what he was accusing her of.

She tried to move forward but was sharply reminded that her legs refused to obey. Zagato looked away, moving over to a dresser in the room. He picked up a picture frame, staring at it fondly. It was the only glimpse of the Zagato Fuu knew before he set the picture back down.

"So you still do not remember. But it is your duty to dispose of the current Pillar if she is no longer able to do her duty."

His eyes once again landed on her, watching her intently, waiting for her next words.

"Dispose…? She…Clef-san said we just need to return her so that she may offer her prayers."

"He did not tell you. Since you do not remember, he probably fears you will go against him if you knew the truth with your current memories and beliefs. He knows as well as I that she can no longer return to what she was. I won't let you bring her back. I won't let you take her life."

Though Zagato said it calmly, there was an underlying anger and determination searing through his words. Fuu shook her head, again forgetting she could not move from her place, as she tried to stand.

"I wouldn't! I'd never…"

"You will," he interrupted, "and it will be all the easier to do so when you remember. It was something you have prepared for since young. It is part of your duties to the Pillar."

"No! You're wrong!"

"In any case you are too much of a threat to leave alive. The master mage can do nothing if the three priestesses are dead."

"What? You can't mean…you…this…there's got to be another…What does Emeraude think of all this? Where is she? Let me speak with her! She…there's no way she would want you harming anyone. She…"

"There is no other way. I apologize," Zagato said ignoring Fuu's questions.

"Then why am I still alive?" Fuu asked, while Zagato walked over to the door. "Why bring me here?"

His hand touched the knob. "You will be the bait to bring the rats out of hiding."

Zagato did not look back as he opened the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Fuu sat stunned for several seconds. No, she wasn't done speaking with him. She had to learn more. She had to speak with Emeraude. Fuu began to shout, falling out of her chair as she leaned forward too far.

"Zagato-san! Zagato-san! Zagato!"

As Fuu went to use her arms to pull herself to the door, a tingling sensation ran up them. Collapsing fully to the floor, her arms became as useless as her legs.

'Stay calm. Stay calm. This has to be an effect from a drug he gave me, or…it could be magic. Concentrate.'

Fuu bit her lip, but no matter how hard she tried, her arms did not comply. She had been foolish and careless. She struggled for a few minutes before resting her forehead on the floor. Closing her eyes, she began to contemplate what to do next.

* * *

Slowly luminous blue eyes opened. Hands tightly clasped to her chest gradually loosened. As quietly and gently as possibly Emeraude sat up. Zagato may have cast magic to keep her in place, but this was not Cephiro. It cost more energy to cast the spell Zagato had to keep her in place, and he seemed to have shifted some of his energies so that they were not all focused on her. He was probably exhausted. This was her chance. Her heart racing she crept silently to the door, hesitantly turning the knob and opening it up, cringing when it squeaked. Emeraude's eyes fell on the front door, her objective. Her feet froze in place however, when she saw Zagato, head thrown back, stretched out on the couch. Sunlight bathed his body from the open window. Tears unbidden welled up in her eyes. Her happy illusion was beautiful while it lasted. A taste of a normal life was something she had wanted desperately. Now that she had it however…

Even if she returned, she knew her prayers would not be fully devoted to Cephiro. No, they would start to fall onto the man she was approaching. A slim white hand reached out to lightly smooth strands of hair from Zagato's forehead. Leaning forward she kissed him quickly but tenderly, lingering but a second near him. Either way her life was over. Fuu's smiling face came into mind. Fuu, priestess of wind. Yes, she remembered all of them, and remembered seeing all of them. Emeraude wondered if they too remembered. They would have to carry out their duties upon returning to Cephiro. Then a new Pillar would be chosen, and she could find her own peace. Hand touching the door, she looked back one last time at the man sleeping on the couch.

"Forgive me. I have only brought you pain and sadness."

Quickly she slipped out only to be stopped short. Alcyone stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Please do not stop me," Emeraude pleaded quietly.

Alcyone laughed silently. "I am not stupid. Zagato would…"

"He doesn't need to know," Emeraude interrupted. "By the time he finds I am gone, I will already have returned to Cephiro."

"No."

Emeraude bowed low, wanting to hide her face for what she was about to say next. "Please. I know you love him, and he will come to love you once I am gone. Let me go. Take care of him for me. After I leave there will be no way to return to Cephiro. He need not know you saw me this night. I know you are supposed to be out searching for the others. You can have him to yourself. Comfort him. Please I beg of you. Cephiro is slowly dying. I must return."

Silence filled the hall, and Emeraude bowed lower, biting her lip. Her heart and mind were screaming against her words. The idea of Zagato with this woman made her feel sick with jealousy, but Emeraude needed to return to Cephiro, so Cephiro could be stabilized by the prayers of a new Pillar. It had to be done. Love, anger, jealousy, wanting, all of these would corrupt her pure prayers to Cephiro. She was no longer fit to be the Pillar.

"I never saw you," Alcyone said finally before disappearing from sight just as suddenly as she had appeared.

Emeraude felt her resolve weaken but quickly pulled it back into line. She would return to Cephiro, and her last prayer would be for Zagato, for his happiness and for his forgiveness. Emeraude straightened up at the sound of footsteps.

"Sis!"

* * *

Hey! Been awhile. A long long while, and for that I give my apologies! I didn't forget this story! Hopefully I will pick up the pace. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I finally got around to finishing it after it has been sitting around half done. Anyways…

Til next time,

Kyaa o


End file.
